Bring Me Back To Life
by Sweety Sassy
Summary: Cela fait 4 ans qu'Hermione a quitté Poudlard, Harry et Ron... Mais elle reçoit une lettre qui lui dit de revenir de toute urgence... Pourquoi personne ne veut lui dire ce qu'il est advenu d'Harry? MAJ CHQ MERCR.
1. Le Vainqueur

_**Bring me back to life**_

CHAPITRE 1 : Le Vainqueur

4 ans. 1461 jours. Dans l'immensité du temps, cette durée parait désuète. Mais elle ne l'était pas pour moi. Une éternité s'était écoulée depuis que j'avais été enlevée à mes deux meilleurs amis, Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter. Leur souvenir restait tellement vivant dans ma mémoire ! Ron le rigolo, Ron l'insouciant, Ron le généreux… Harry le loyal, Harry le protecteur, Harry au cœur de lion…

Ils étaient tout pour moi. Ron apportait de la légèreté dans ma vie, Harry me donnait l'espérance d'une vie meilleure. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est advenu d'eux.

Depuis ce jour où…

Ne plus pratiquer la magie avait provoqué un vide dans ma vie. Etre une sorcière m'avait aidée à me surpasser tout en acceptant mes limites, à me montrer sous un nouveau jour… Mon cœur saignait depuis que j'étais redevenue une simple Moldue. Depuis ce jour où j'avais quitté Poudlard, ma seconde maison.

Depuis ce jour où…

_Jamais un après-midi au château n'avait été aussi chaud. Tous les élèves étaient étendus dans l'herbe, sirotant du jus de citrouille. Comme à mon habitude, je m'étais réfugiée à la bibliothèque, et à ma plus grande surprise, Harry m'avait accompagnée._

_Epuisé par la pression de la fin des examens, il s'était assoupi. Je m'étais surprise à vouloir examiner chaque partie de son visage. _

_Il avait tellement changé de ce petit garçon timide et effrayé que j'avais connu il y avait 7 ans ! _

_Bien sur, son front était toujours marqué de cette fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui avait fait sa célébrité, scellé sa terrible destinée et détruit sa vie. L'expression de son visage, autrefois si douce et innocente, s'était durcie et fermée avec le temps, ce qui le faisait paraître comme un garçon renfrogné et triste. Mais moi, je savais qui se cachait derrière le masque. Un garçon humainement aussi fort que fragile, dont la peur l'entraînait inexorablement vers le néant, et la haine le poussait bien au-delà des limites du raisonnable. _

_Je savais que son cœur possédait des ressources dont personne ne soupçonnait l'existence, et que ses cicatrices les plus indélébiles y régnaient. _

_J'examinais ses cheveux d'ébène toujours aussi indomptables et séduisants, puis son corps, que la malnutrition avait rendu frêle. _

_Je ris intérieurement en voyant un groupe de Première Année le pointer du doigt, l'air fasciné. Mais ce rire était amer. Car si la plupart des gens le voyaient comme un héros, un roc indestructible et insondable, ou même un sauveur… Moi, je le voyais mourir. _

_Lorsque je croisais ses extraordinaires yeux-émeraudes, aujourd'hui endormis, un frisson me parcourait tout le corps et je voulais fuir à tout prix. Toute son appréhension, sa peine, sa douleur, son découragement et sa rancune se voyaient à travers eux._

_Ron et moi avions bien essayé de lui remonter le moral en le distrayant, ou bien d'exorciser sa culpabilité, rien n'y avait fait. Ces maudits fantômes pesaient lourdement sur les épaules de Harry._

_Ses parents, James et Lily Potter, Cédric, Sirius, Mrs Weasley, la moitié des membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore, Maugrey, Tonks, et bien d'autres encore…_

_Harry se retrouvait en tant qu'acteur principal d'une tragédie qu'il n'avait pas écrite._

_Et bien que je le nie lorsque Ron me le demandait, j'en étais profondément bouleversée. Je me posais sans cesse des questions sans réponses. Un comble, pour une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout comme moi ! Jamais le futur ne m'avait paru aussi flou et effrayant. Nous étions en guerre, et chaque jour, des corps tombaient, des trous se creusaient, des gens pleuraient._

_Comme moi. Je pleurais dans les bras de Ron, qui était devenu agréablement attentionné envers moi. _

_Lui ne pleurait pas. Il essayait de me consoler, avec sa maladresse habituelle. Quant à Harry, il essayait d'être fort. Et lorsque personne ne le regardait, il laissait les larmes brûlantes rouler sur ses joues, laissait sa peine se déverser. Une nuit, je l'avais vu. _

_Face à la cheminée, il pleurait tellement qu'il n'arrivait plus à reprendre sa respiration._

_Je m'étais doucement approchée de lui et l'avait pris dans mes bras. Il avait violemment sursauté, m'avait regardé avec ses yeux si beaux baignés de larmes… Puis il avait posé sa tête contre ma poitrine et m'avait laissée caresser ses cheveux, lui soufflant des mots réconfortants…_

_Je n'avais jamais vu personne pleurer comme ça. _

_Sauf peut-être les enfants condamnés à ne plus être des enfants. _

_Durant ces deux dernières années, Dumbledore nous avait dit de continuer nos occupations. J'avais développé la S.A.L.E. (Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes), qui comptait désormais une cinquantaine de membres. Mais elle veillait désormais non plus à la liberté des elfes, mais à leur bon traitement par leurs maîtres. _

_Ron s'était jeté corps et âme dans l'apprentissage de nouveaux sorts, et nous avait entraînés, Harry et moi. La perte de sa mère l'avait considérablement ébranlé, pendant un mois j'avais cru qu'il allait étrangler tous les Serpentards. _

_Depuis la mort de son père, Draco Malfoy était étrangement réservé, mais c'était pour mieux tromper. Avec sa bande, il coinçait des petits Poufsouffles, ou Serdaigles et essayait de les enrôler vers Voldemort. Il ne cessait de rappeler à Harry sa culpabilité dans cette guerre._

_Une fois, il lui avait demandé quand il allait cesser de sacrifier des vies pour sauver la sienne… Neville avait alors eu une réaction surprenante : il avait empoigné Malfoy, l'avait plaqué contre le mur et l'avait menacé des pires représailles s'il s'en prenait encore à Harry._

_Le petit garçon complexé avait connu une considérable évolution : sa haine envers Bellatrix Lestrange lui avait montré sa vocation : combattre… et tout faire pour vaincre._

_Jamais je n'aurais pu pensé qu'une guerre puisse être aussi injuste, malsaine, et aussi lâche. Inhumaine. Il y a toujours des victimes dans une guerre. Cela parait tellement insouciant… mais à chaque perte que je subissais, je devenais terriblement fragile. Et paradoxalement, aussi plus forte. Et je savais qu'il en était de même pour tout le monde. Sauf peut-être pour Harry._

_Ses épaules, qui se soulevaient lentement au rythme de sa respiration tranquille, commencèrent à s'agiter en des mouvements convulsifs, ses doigts se crispèrent, sa bouche s'entrouvrit et laissa échapper une longue plainte de douleur._

_Paniquée, je me précipitais vers lui et le secouais de toutes mes forces._

_« - Harry ! Harry, je t'en supplie, réveilles-toi… »_

_Ses cauchemars ne le laissaient jamais tranquille, et détruisaient peu à peu son mental._

_« - Harry… Harry ! HARRY ! continuais-je de l'appeler désespérément »_

_Soudain, son corps sursauta brusquement, et soulagée, je le pris dans mes bras alors qu'il me regardait avec des yeux désorientés. Mais il me repoussa._

_« - Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demandais-je avec inquiétude._

_- J'ai vu…_

_Il semblait totalement perdu._

_- J'ai vu… J'ai ressenti… Doloris. Et cette lumière verte…_

_Je sentis mon estomac se contracter douloureusement._

_- Qui ? lui demandais-je d'une voix fébrile._

_Il sembla réfléchir un instant, comme plongé dans ses pensées, puis murmura :_

_- Dumbledore. »_

_Il se leva brusquement et courut à perdre haleine vers le parc. Je le suivis, terrifiée à l'idée de ce que j'allais voir… Il traversa le parc, zigzaguant entre les élèves qui le regardaient, abasourdis. Je parvins tant bien que mal à le rattraper et vit avec une horreur grandissante qu'il se dirigeait vers la Forêt Interdite. _

_Les ronces me griffaient les jambes, les troncs m'égratignaient les bras et les branches m'arrachaient les cheveux, mais je suivis Harry, chacun de mes pas résonnant bruyamment dans ma tête. _

_Puis soudain, il s'arrêta net et m'agrippa la main. Nous étions arrivés devant une immense clairière. Au milieu, allongée de tout son long, se trouvait une mince silhouette. Je reconnus le Professeur Dumbledore, et risquais un coup d'œil vers Harry. Son visage était fermé, comme si voir son mentor mort ne le touchait pas. Puis la chaude journée d'été sembla disparaître alors que je regardais l'autre silhouette, penchée. Un froid glacial refroidit mes entrailles, et je sentis mon souffle se bloquer. Lord Voldemort… Je pouvais presque sentir la haine du Survivant bouillonner dans ses veines. Son semblable, son autre face, son frère de sang, son pire ennemi se trouvait là, en face de lui… Il eut un geste brusque en direction de sa cicatrice et tomba à genoux. Il baissa la tête et serra un peu plus fort ma main._

_« - Harry ! murmurais-je en le prenant par les épaules._

_Il tourna vers moi des yeux emplis de douleur._

_- Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il_

_- Pour… Pourquoi ? balbutiais-je._

_Il me prit le visage entre ses mains et me regarda intensément._

_- Ecoute-moi bien. Je suis fier de ce que tu es devenue, Mione. Nos années ensemble ont été la plus belle partie de ma vie. Tu m'as, avec Ron, fait devenir quelqu'un de meilleur. Vous m'avez rendu digne d'être un Gryffondor…_

_Je sentais mes yeux se remplir de larmes alors qu'il me regardait, ses émeraudes étincelantes de douceur, de l'émotion dans la voix. Je savais ce qu'il allait faire. Se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Et ça, je ne pouvais le supporter._

_- Arrête, Harry… Je ne te laisserai pas y aller ! Il va te tuer !_

_Harry eut un sourire triste et déposa un baiser sur mon front, alors qu'une larme roulait le long de ma joue._

_- Tu dois le faire. Je… je ne peux pas trouver les mots pour t'expliquer ce que je ressens. Si je survis…_

_Il s'interrompit un instant, et son menton trembla._

_- Je t'aime, Hermione. Ne l'oublie jamais. Mais je dois affronter ma destinée. Pour toi, et pour tous les autres. Sois heureuse avec Ron. Vous le méritez._

_- Tu ne peux pas y aller ! protestais-je. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux…_

_- Eh, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ! m'interrompit-il en souriant. Est-ce que tu aurais peur de ce que je vais faire ?_

_- J'ai peur, Harry. Mais pour toi._

_Il me serra fortement dans ses bras, et se leva. Puis sans un regard en arrière, essayant de rassembler tout son courage, il se dirigea vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_- Tu es un grand sorcier, Harry… murmurais-je pensivement. »_

_Je n'entendis rien de ce qu'il se passait. A partir du moment où ils se firent face, le Serpent contre le Lion, les Rubis de sang contre les Emeraudes d'espoir, mon corps tremblant s'affaissa et mon esprit ne me répondit plus. Les battements de mon corps étaient trop rapides, et je me laissais glisser sur le sol, avant de fermer les yeux._

Je sentais un incontrôlable frisson me parcourir le dos. Depuis ce jour où…

Ce jour où Harry avait brillamment surmonté sa destinée, et avait débarrassé la Terre d'un tyran, une terreur. Une seule mort, et deux simples mots (_Avada Kadavra…_) avait permis de sauver des millions d'autres vies. Ce jour a été le plus heureux et le plus affreux de toute ma vie. Un mélange de joie, de jubilation, de soulagement et en même temps de crainte et d'horreur régnait en moi. Je me souviendrais toujours du corps du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, Albus Dumbledore, étendu sans vie, aux côtés d'un Harry agonisant dans une mare de sang, blessé sur son corps comme dans son âme.

Mais il avait réussi : Du Survivant, il était devenu le Vainqueur.

Je me souviens de Ron, au chevet de Harry, me serrant fort… Et ne notre premier baiser.

Depuis CE jour, où les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, affreusement décimé, nous avait éloignés, Ron et moi, de Harry, pour notre « propre sécurité », j'essayais désespérément de ne pas vivre dans le souvenir. A 21 ans, je vivais encore chez mes parents, plongée dans les études. J'avais décidé de devenir avocate. Ma vie de sorcière appartenait désormais à un passé qui me semblait si lointain et si près à la fois…

Cependant, je sentais que ma vraie nature reprenait le dessus. Car aujourd'hui, j'avais reçu une lettre de Poudlard. Le Professeur Mc Gonagall m'avait demandé de revenir le plus vite possible. Au début, j'avais longuement hésité.

Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Car je savais que demain, Hermione Jane Granger retrouverait sa vie d'adolescente de 17 ans.


	2. Désillusions

_**Bring me back to life**_

CHAPITRE 2 : Désillusions

Rien n'avait changé. Une pelouse immense et verdoyante s'étendait à côté d'une forêt à la fois inquiétante et attirante. Une créature étrange ondulait sur les eaux d'un gigantesque lac... Et tout au fond, majestueux et indestructible, le Château Poudlard...

Je sentis un flot des souvenirs remonter en moi et ressentis le besoin de m'agenouiller pour caresser l'herbe. 4 ans déjà... Et aujourd'hui, j'étais à nouveau chez moi.

Les gigantesques portes de bois s'ouvrirent, et ce fut comme si c'était la toute première fois. Une silhouette assez familière descendit les marches, et une minute plus tard, Minerva Mc Gonagall, le visage heureux, se tenait devant moi. A ma plus grande surprise, elle me serra dans ses bras.

« - Oh, Hermione… Si vous saviez depuis combien de temps j'attend ce moment…

Je suis heureuse moi aussi, Professeur… Heu… Directrice ! dis-je alors qu'elle me lâchait.

Venez avec moi. Il vous attend. »

Elle semblait avoir conservé son ton autoritaire, ce qui me fit sourire. Je la suivis sans un mot de plus, intriguée. Ron… ou alors Harry ? Mon cœur se mit à cogner fort dans ma poitrine en pensant à eux.

En pénétrant dans le Château, je vis avec émerveillement que rien n'avait changé : les murs de pierre, les personnages des tableaux qui vivaient leurs vies indépendamment de la notre, cette atmosphère rassurante… Comment avais-je pu oublier tout ça ? J'entendis au loin le caquètement habituel de Peeves, reconnut le Chevalier du Catogan qui essayait désespérément de monter sur son poney… Un petit rire s'échappa de mes lèvres, et Minerva m'adressa un petit sourire. Elle s'arrêta devant la salle des Professeurs.

Un professeur ? Je ne voyais aucun de mes deux amis dans une matière académique… Ils avaient trop besoin d'action ! La directrice m'encouragea du regard.

« - Ne l'embarrassez pas trop…

J'ouvris la porte et me trouvai face à face avec… Un grand homme dégingandé aux épaules larges et courts cheveux roux. La joie qui m'emplit le cœur m'étourdit un moment, puis d'un mouvement typiquement Hermionesque, je me jetai à son cou. Il faillit tomber à la renverse, surpris, alors que je le serrai contre mon cœur. Sans comprendre pourquoi, j'éprouvai un immense soulagement…

« - Oh, Ron ! m'exclamai-je, tu m'as tellement manqué… Chaque jour, j'ai pensé à toi, j'ai voulu t'écrire, entendre le son de ta voix, mais à chaque fois… Finalement, j'ai eu raison, te revoir après 4 ans… Tu es mon cadeau de bienvenue !

Je le lâchai et déposais un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Ses oreilles devinrent aussi rouges que ses cheveux, et il m'adressa un timide sourire.

Certaines choses ne changent jamais…

Hermignonne… Tu n'as pas changée… me dit-il, la voix enrouée.

Lui adressant un rayonnant sourire, je me tournai vers les autres occupants de la pièce. Après étreint Parvati Patil (Prof de Divination), Neville Londubat (Prof de Botanique… Etonnant, non ?) et traversé le Professeur Binns, je m'arrêtai devant… Malfoy. Lui non plus n'avait pas changé : son menton pointu et ses cheveux blonds plaqués en arrière lui allaient toujours, mais ses yeux avaient perdu leur lueur narquoise et insupportable. J'eus un hoquet de surprise, mais avant qu'il puisse parler, je reprenais contenance :

Alors, Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Encore à fouiner dans les affaires des autres ? Ou bien est-ce que tu as décidé de devenir lèche-bottes, comme ton père ? lui lançai-je d'un ton froid.

Non, je… répondit-il en pâlissant. Je travaille à Poudlard. En tant que professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Je ne lui cachais pas ma surprise.

C'est impossible ! m'exclamai-je. Toi, devenu bon ? C'est le monde à l'envers ! Tu n'as jamais réussi à surpasser Harry dans cette matière ! Tu es sur qu'il n'est pas caché derrière le déguisement d'un Malfoy ? demandais-je à Ron.

Je m'attendais à des sourires, et même quelques rires, mais certainement pas à un frisson général et un silence gêné.

Alors, tu as fait un bon voyage ? me demanda Ron.

Ron, pourquoi… commençai-je avec un regard suspicieux.

Tu… Tu as des bagages ? Je vais te les monter porter. Tu as toujours gardé ta baguette, n'est-ce pas ?

Je n'ai jamais ou me résoudre à m'en séparer… lui dis-je en la sortant de ma poche, et en la tournant d'un air absent entre mes doigts. »

Ron me prit la main et m'entraîna hors de la salle. Il m'adressait de temps à autres des sourires et nous traversâmes de nombreux couloirs en silence. Une fois arrivés devant la Grosse Dame, il prononça « Sorbet Citron » et nous nous engouffrâmes à l'intérieur. Une bouffée de nostalgie s'empara de moi. Dumbledore ne quitterait donc jamais vraiment ce château…

Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi, et quelques élèves levèrent un regard intrigué vers nous. Je me laissai tomber dans un de nos fauteuils préférés, et regardai Ron avec inquiétude. Il avait une expression étrange. Comme s'il voulait se jeter dans mes bras, et en même temps rester ainsi, éternellement, à me regarder…

« - Ron ? dis-je timidement. Tu n'as pas l'air heureux de me voir ?

Hermione… Tu n'as pas idée… soupira-t-il. Pendant 4 ans, je me suis promis de te dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, je m'étais même répété un discours interminable des centaines de fois dans ma tête, mais… Aujourd'hui, le temps est venu. Et je ne sais plus quoi te dire… Les temps ont changés.

Et toi ? Tu as changé ? Parce que moi non. En te revoyant, je me suis retrouvée à 17 ans.

Moi aussi… Etrangement, je me suis senti soulagé. Comme si le fait que tu sois enfin là allait tout arranger.

De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai bien senti que vous me cachiez quelque chose…

Il ferma un instant ses yeux et s'accroupit en face de moi. Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi sérieux.

Durant ces dernières années, une page de l'Histoire s'est tournée. Celle de l'époque sanglante du règne de Voldemort. Alors tout le monde a pensé que le temps du pardon, de la paix et de la reconstruction était venu. Mais quelqu'un n'allait pas bien. Pas bien du tout. Il s'est retrouvé éloigné de tout ce qui constituait sa joie de vivre. Et il a plongé. Il s'est passé un évènement… qui a blessé le monde des sorciers au plus profond de lui-même.

Je sentis mes entrailles se tordre. Rien ne pouvait être pire que ce que nous avions du affronter.

Ron ? lui demandai-je, l'intimant à continuer.

Mais il leva les yeux vers moi, et ce que j'y vis m'effraya au plus haut point. Des larmes remplissaient progressivement ces beaux yeux que j'avais souvent contemplés. Je n'avais jamais vu Ron pleurer. Il avait surmonté toutes ces horreurs en restant fort, au nom de son amitié pour Harry et moi. L'un de nous se devait de ne pas craquer. De dire ses paroles rassurantes de consoler… Cela avait toujours été le rôle de Ron. L'ami loyal. Mais ce soir, sa détresse évidente me touchait énormément. Je lui caressai la joue et déposai un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Il mit ses mains dans mes cheveux et y répondit. A bout de souffle, nous nous séparâmes et une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Et ça ? Ce sont des larmes de tristesse ?

Je suis à la fois très heureux et très triste… répondit-il en m'adressant un léger sourire.

Ecoute, Ron… Tu n'es pas obligé de tout me raconter maintenant. Je crois que tu as besoin de dormir, et moi aussi. Nous sommes ensemble… Rien ne presse.

Comment fais-tu pour lire à travers les gens aussi facilement ?

C'est magique ! dis-je en lui adressant un sourire énigmatique.

Il éclata de rire, et je me sentis tout de suite rassurée. Puis je remarquai la badge accroché sur sa robe de sorcier : « Ronald Bilius Weasley. Auror. »

Oh, Ron, ne me dis pas que tu as réussi ! Je suis si fière de toi ! »

Sur son visage se dressa alors le premier vrai sourire qu'il ait fait depuis que j'étais revenue.

Et puis soudain, un brouhaha immense se fit entendre : Tous les élèves de Gryffondor rentraient de dîner dans la Grande Salle. Je cherchais une tête connue, mais aucun d'entre eux ne ressemblaient à mes amis.

Gryffondor, la maison des enfants du courage… Le visage de Harry me vint immédiatement à l'esprit :

Et Harry… Tu as des nouvelles de lui ? Je sais qu'il a un peu été isolé après le Combat, voir renfermé, mais…

Ron me regarda un instant, fixement, puis se leva.

Viens, il y a trop de monde, ici.

Sans comprendre, je le vis se tourner et sortir de la Salle Commune. Son visage s'était fermé à l'évocation du nom de Harry. Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Avait-il un rapport avec cette affreuse chose qui s'était passée ? Une immense peur s'était emparée de moi… Pas Harry…

Tremblante, je me levai et passai la Grosse Dame. C'est alors que j'entrai en collision avec une homme rondouillet, au visage lunaire.

Oh ! Attention ! m'exclamai-je gentiment.

Il le va les yeux vers moi. Neville ! Je fus surprise de voir que ses yeux, autrefois fuyants, étaient devenus durs. Mais ce qui me frappa le plus, c'est qu'il me regarda dans les yeux.

Hermione ! Tu t'es déjà perdue ?

Je ne pourrais jamais atteindre ton record…

Désolé si notre entretien a été plutôt court, tout à l'heure, mais… Je pense que Ron t'expliquera pourquoi.

Il reprit une expression joyeuse.

En tout cas, tu n'as changée !

J'étais décidée à leur demander ce qu'il n'allait pas ici, et à les obliger à me répondre, mais en voyant le visage fermé de Ron, je me tus et répondis à Neville :

Toi non plus… Comment va ton _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ ?

Comme à chaque fois que l'on parlait de Botanique, ses yeux s'allumèrent.

Il est devenu très affectueux ! Il prend une des grandes serres à lui tout seul !

Le Saule Cogneur a un sérieux adversaire maintenant… dit Ron avec un léger sourire amusé.

Je baillai à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Malgré mon désir évident d'en savoir plus, je dis d'une voix désolée :

Je suis épuisée… Je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à tes appartements. Juste à côté de ceux des Aurors.

Bonne nuit, Hermione.

Bonne nuit, Neville… »

Ron me prit par le bras et m'entraîna en direction de ma chambre. J'essayais néanmoins de l'interroger, mais il restait sourd à mes questions. Il m'embrassa rapidement sur la joue, et partit d'un pas rapide. Epuisée, je m'affalai sur le somptueux lit en bois verni.

Moi qui pensais que je serais heureuse de revenir à Poudlard… Je me sentais très mal, partagée entre l'incertitude et cette incompréhension exaspérante… Les mots de Ron et Neville me revenaient sans cesse en tête. Qu'avaient-ils de si affreux à m'annoncer ? Je n'arrivai pas à croire que 4 ans aient chamboulé tant de choses…

Et j'avais la très désagréable impression que je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises…

Un hurlement dans la nuit. Une lumière d'une clarté aveuglante. Une voix lointaine. Derrière mes paupières closes, mon esprit était en éveil. Quelque chose d'anormal se passait…

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux, sans savoir où j'étais. Je me redressai brusquement, et fixai un visage, à quelques centimètres du mien. Ron se recula, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur étrange.

« - Ron ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Les Mangemorts attaquent Poudlard.

Mon esprit embrouillé retrouva toute sa lucidité.

Les… Quoi ? Mais… Tu m'as dit que tout était fini ! Non ?

Nous devions tout t'expliquer, mais… soupira-t-il. Il… Il vaut mieux que tu découvres pat toi-même.

Sa voix était tremblante, et cela suffit à me terrifier. J'empoignai ma baguette magique et sautai du lit.

Quelle est la situation ?

Une cinquantaine de mangemorts ont encerclé l'école. Tous les élèves sont dans la Grande Salle, gardée par des Aurors. Nous devons les repousser hors des limites du Château.

Pourquoi ? L'enceinte du Château est protégée par des sortilèges Anti-Transplanage ! Ce serait plus simple si…

Ecoute, Hermione, on n'a pas le temps ! La situation est critique !

Ron… l'arrêtai-je. Que viennent-ils faire ici ?

S'amuser, dit-il d'une voix grave.

L'horreur et la panique s'infiltraient dans chaque partie de mon cerveau, alors que je suivais Ron jusqu'aux portes de la Grande Salle. Plusieurs hommes étaient allongés sur le sol, inconscients. J'étouffai un cri d'horreur alors que Ron se précipitai vers eux.

Ils sont morts, me dit-il en enfouissant son visage entre ses mains.

Tremblant de tous mes membres, je m'approchai d'eux et les regardai fixement. Ce n'était pas la prochaine fois que je voyais des cadavres… Mais des souvenirs terrifiants me revenaient en mémoire…

Je veux savoir, dis-je d'une voix atone. Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Je veux savoir pourquoi vous avez changés, pourquoi je ne me sens plus à ma place ici.

Ron se leva et me prit dans ses bras. Bien différente de ses étreintes maladroites, celle-ci était forte, désespérée. Comme pour faire durer le suspense, il remit mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles et se pencha, comme pour m'embrasser dans le cou.

Harry est mort… me chuchota-t-il.

Je crois que s'il ne me serrait pas contre lui, je me serai effondrée pour ne plus jamais me relever. Je n'arrivais pas à pleurer, à bouger, mon corps et mon esprit étaient vides. Ces mots m'avaient hanté pendant près de 7 ans… Il me sembla que le sol de dérobait sous mes pieds alors que je chutais, chutais, chutais.. Non, ce n'était pas possible, pas le Survivant, pas _mon _Survivant ! Un hurlement de douleur se faisait entendre dans ma tête, mais je restai muette d'horreur.

Je me dégageai de l'étreinte de Ron, et lui dit d'une voix brisée :

Comment ?

Je ne pense pas que tu voudrais le savoir… murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

Ma baguette tremblait dans ma main.

Dis-moi, Ron.

Ma voix était dure, presque sans sentiments. Soudain, un homme que je ne connaissais pas se précipita sur Ron.

Weasley ! Ils sont à l'intérieur.

Mais… Dans la Grande Salle ? Avec les élèves ? dis-je d'une voix étouffée.

Qui êtes-vous ?

Hermione Granger, lui dit précipitamment Ron. Je… Je pense qu'elle peut le faire revenir.

Personne n'a le pouvoir de le faire revenir, Weasley. Il faut que tu passes au dessus de ça. Maintenant, nous devons nous jeter dans la bataille.

Quel est ton plan ?

On rentre en grand fracas et on se bat.

Rien de plus précis ?

J'en sais rien. C'est Malfoy qui donne les ordres. Et il est à l'intérieur.

L'homme partit et Ron me prit par le bras et m'entraîna à l'arrière de la Grande Salle. Je me laissai faire, comme dans un état second.

Je ne veux pas que tu te battes. Mais si tu es attaquée… Les Sortilèges de Réduction et de Stupéfixion te seront les plus utiles.

Ron, dis-je en lui prenant la main. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te caches derrière ce masque ?

Quel masque ?

Celui du Ronald insensible, froid, distant. Tellement… mâture…

Car lorsque l'on a tout perdu et qu'il ne nous reste plus que nous-même, nous avons tendance à vouloir nous protéger.

Il me serra la main.

Je te l'apprendrai… murmura-t-il. »

Puis il poussa avec grand bruit les portes de la Grande Salle, et se prostra bien en vue, devant la marée d'hommes encagoulés. Quelques uns se tournèrent vers lui, et tels des chauves-souris, fondirent sur lui. Je reculai vivement, sentant la peur s'infiltrer dans mes veines… Les élèves étaient terrifiés, des silhouettes couchées par terre, et partout des éclats de lumière, rouges, bleus, ou verts fusaient. On entendait des cris, des rires, des gémissements.

Ce n'était plus une bataille. C'était une guerre.

Soudain, je fus projetée à terre. Quelqu'un m'avait heurtée. Je reconnus les cheveux blonds si bien peignés : Malfoy. Il se releva avec difficultés, aidé par moi-même.

« - Ca va ? lui demandai-je

Il me regarda avec une expression étrange, et me prit par le bras.

Viens, j'ai besoin de toi. »

Il me mena vers le gros de la bataille, où une silhouette solitaire, d'où semblait émaner une puissance incroyable, combattait 5 Aurors. Sans savoir pourquoi, la vue de cet homme fit faire un bond fabuleux à mon cœur. Un bon heureux…

C'est alors que je compris : Son corps mince, ses cheveux d'ébène et sa petite taille le rendaient reconnaissable à des kilomètres.

Et alors que Malfoy s'avançait vers lui, il se retourna, comme au ralenti, sa cape volant autour de lui. Je pus alors les voir : ses deux grands océans d'émeraudes…

J'eus l'impression qu'un Troll me marchait dessus tellement l'émotion qui me submergeait était puissante. Une telle félicité, un tel soulagement… Ron m'avait dit que… Mais tout allait bien. Il était là, à quelques mètres de moi.

Tout ce qui se passait autour de moi me parut dérisoire, et je me mis à courir vers lui, volant presque. D'un mouvement d'épaule, je bousculai Malfoy, qui le menaçait de sa baguette, et me jetai dans les bras de mon meilleur ami. Incapable de prononcer un mot, je me contentai de le serrer fort, comme pour lui transmettre mon bonheur. Je le sentis se raidir, et entendis crier mon prénom, mais je n'y prêtais aucune intention.

Tout ce qui comptait, c'était Harry et moi, retrouvés en une étreinte…

Puis ma joie s'envola lorsque je sentis ses mains agripper fermement mes épaules et me pousser brutalement sur le sol. Les cheveux devant les yeux, j'y restai un instant, choquée par cette réaction contre nature. Un silence troublant régnait dans la salle. J'entendis Ron se précipiter vers moi et m'aider à me relever. Harry était en face de moi, me toisant avec mépris.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? siffla-t-il à mon intention, d'une voix glacée.

Je dus me raccrocher à Ron tant ses paroles me choquèrent. Je scrutai ses yeux, et n'y découvrit qu'une lueur impitoyable, cette même lueur que je n'avais vue que chez une seule personne : Lord Voldemort.

Tu n'es pas Harry, lui dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Harry est mort.

Pas pour moi, chuchotai-je d'une voix brisée.

Je crus déceler de la tendresse dans les yeux du Survivant, mais je dus me tromper car l'instant d'après, il pointa sa baguette sur moi. Ron essaya de se mettre devant moi, mais je l'en empêchai.

Tu n'aurais pas du venir.

Il y a beaucoup de choses que je n'aurais pas du faire. Comme m'éloigner de toi. Regarde où ça t'a…

Je n'ai pas besoin de ta science, Mi… Granger.

J'eus un sursaut. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas appelée comme ça… Je sentis els larmes me monter aux yeux.

Tu peux m'appeler Mione, tu sais, lui dis-je d'une voix douce.

J'ai l'habitude de ne pas donner de petit nom à mes… victimes, dit-il d'un ton féroce.

Si tu t'en prends à elle, je te tue ! lança Ron avec hargne.

Harry partit d'un rire à faire froid dans le dos.

Me tuer ? dit-il d'un ton incrédule. Tu n'es pas devant le Miroir du Rised, Weasley ! (ndla : miroir où se reflète notre plus grand désir) Tu n'as jamais su me dépasser, tu as toujours été dans mon ombre, toujours…

Ton _chien_ ? le coupa Ron.

Harry fit quelques pas en avant et planta sa baguette entre ses deux yeux.

Je t'interdis de me parler de Sirius, c'est compris ? hurla-t-il.

Il était tellement près de moi, maintenant… Je lui posai une main apaisante sur son bras pour l'inciter à baisser sa baguette. Mais il recula vivement.

Ne me touche pas !

Une larme coula le long de ma joue. Ce n'était plus mon Harry… Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'humilité, d'humanité en lui.

Pleurer ne sert à rien, Granger. Crois-moi.

Harry, écoute-moi… Ca t'es déjà arrivé, ta haine t'a déjà mené sur des chemins sans retour, mais tu es toujours revenu, et…

Cette fois, je ne reviens pas.

Pendant cette joute verbale, tout le monde nous avait écoutés, pétrifiés. Mais Malfoy s'était silencieusement glissé derrière Harry, et se rapprochait de lui.

Si tu fais un pas de plus, Malfoy, mes Mangemorts tuent un des élèves ! lança Harry.

Drago se figea, et le professeur McGonagall entra, suivie de Neville et Parvati. Nous étions à présent plus nombreux qu'eux. Harry recula encore de quelques pas, pour observer Neville.

Londubat, Londubat, Londubat… Comment vas-tu ? Et ta grand-mère ? Oh, c'est vrai… Je l'ai tuée…

Tu es un monstre, Potter, dit Malfoy d'une voix dégoûtée.

Harry se tourna vivement vers lui. On sentait de l'électricité dans l'air.

Je ne crois pas être le seul à avoir du sang sur les mains, ici. Tu ne pourras jamais vraiment renier ta famille !

Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

C'est mon destin ; dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Tu as été le premier à me dire que j'étais un assassin, souviens-toi, Malfoy !

Tu as surmonté ta destinée, Harry ! lui dit Ron.

Mais tu as raison… Tu es né pour tuer, ajouta Neville.

J'avais de grands espoirs pour vous, Potter… dit McGonagall.

Harry rit à nouveau.

Si vous saviez comme je suis désolé de vous avoir déçus… ironisa-t-il.

Il nous regarda tour à tour, et je sentis mon cœur se serrer en voyant son regard rempli de colère, de douleur et de glace se poser sur moi. Puis il soupira.

Ca ne m'amuse plus du tout d'être ici… Faites attention à vous tous…

Son regard s'attarda à nouveau sur moi, et je sentis la main de Ron me serrer.

La prochaine fois… Il risque d'y avoir du grand spectacle ! »

Puis sous mes yeux ébahis, il enroula sa cape autour de lui et disparut, immédiatement suivi de ses Mangemorts. La Grande Salle sembla reprendre vie malgré le nombre de cadavres. On entendait à nouveau des pleurs, des cris… Quant à moi, je regardais Ron. Une fureur comme jamais je n'en avais connue s'empara de moi. Je le lâchai, et il baissa un regard infiniment triste vers moi :

« - Comment as-tu osé ? hurlai-je. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?

Herm'…

Non, il n'y a pas de Herm' qui soit ! Tu m'as menti, Ron !

Mais c'était…

Pour quoi ? pour me protéger ? Tu ne peux pas me protéger de ça ! Il s'agit de Harry… Notre meilleur ami !

Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, me dit Ron d'une voix sourde.

Alors explique-moi ! Je ne te demande pas de me protéger, mais de me traiter comme ton égale !

Un lourd silence tomba entre nous. Je me sentais à nouveau vide. Le monde tournait à l'envers… Je regardais les Aurors, puis les élèves, et mon regard se posa sur Malfoy. Il semblait désespéré, comme découragé. Jamais je n'aurais pu penser qu'il puisse retourner sa veste comme ça…

Dites-moi que rien de tout ça n'est arrivé. Dites-moi que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar… murmurai-je. »


	3. Dignité

Hi folks! How d'U do today ? Merci infiniment pour vos reviews qui m'ont réchauffé le coeur...

J'ai décidé, en guise de remerciement, de vous livrer le 3eme chapitre, intitulé « Dignité ».

Il met en scène Mione et Malfoy… Un soupçon de Ron… Et un passage éclair de notre cher Harry… Pour les shippers d'Harry/Mione, je risque de vous décevoir… Mais pr les Ron/Mione… Heureux ? (enfin, pas encore tout à fait… ;)

Allez, assez de blabla, je vous laisse lire le chap… Je répondrais aux reviews ds le chap 4 : « Les deux Visages ».

Enjoy ! ;)

_**Bring me back to life**_

CHAPITRE 3 : Dignité

Des centaines de livres s'étalaient devant mes yeux, des centaines de richesses enfouies, d'intelligence humaine, d'ouvrages prêts à s'ouvrir à ma soif de connaissance… J'inspirai longuement. La Bibliothèque de Poudlard… S'il existait un seul livre que je n'avais pas feuilleté, durant nos enquêtes, je demandais à ce qu'on me le montre ! Ce que je n'avais dit à personne, c'est qu'à chaque fois que je me précipitais à la bibliothèque, c'était parce que je me sentais en grand trouble.

A chaque attaque, chaque défi… J'étais la Connaissance, Ron la Fidélité et Harry… Et Harry l'Héroïsme.

Ce soir, la pièce semblait m'appartenir toute entière. Je ressentais un état de panique, mais paradoxalement, une complète sérénité. Je savais que la solution se trouvait ici. Une solution qui allait s'avérer délicate et douloureuse, sans doute. Mais irrémédiable. Il n'aurait pas le choix. Je voulais qu'il revienne…

Jamais travailler ne m'avait autant fatiguée. Les livres s'entassaient, les pages défilaient, ma main écrivait, sous la faible lumière qu'émettait la lampe. Les idées bouillonnaient dans ma tête, et un plan commençait à naître.

Il me sembla que des heures avaient passées lorsque je refermai le dernier ouvrage.

Réprimant un baillement, j'aperçus dans mon sac… un cadre.

Mon cœur se serra, et je sortis la photo du Trio. _Ron, Harry et moi étions assis sur l'herbe, à l'ombre d'un arbre. Un livre sur les genoux, Harry nous faisait réviser. Ron essayait désespérément de faire le bon mouvement avec sa baguette, et je le réprimandais. Il répliquait alors vertement, et Harry levait les yeux au ciel, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres…_

Un magnifique portrait de Colin Crivey ! Le quotidien des trois inséparables… Et pourtant…

Une larme s'écrasa brutalement sur le papier.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais mise à pleurer. Pleurer pour des souvenirs, des regrets… _« Pleurer ne sert à rien, Granger. Crois-moi… »_ La voix de Harry résonnait à mes oreilles. Cette voix que j'avais tant voulu entendre pendant 4 ans, et qui m'étais apparue déformée, terrifiante.

J'avais toujours été là pour lui, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer. Mais ce qui m'inquiétais, c'était Ron. Il semblait tellement décidé à le tuer, et en même temps se battait pour que Harry retrouve ses esprits. Cette dualité avait toujours fait partie de son caractère. Il avait toujours voulu rendre service aux autres, tout en s'affirmant.

Ce soir, je pleurais parce que j'avais perdu mes meilleurs amis : Mon frère, et mon amour.

Soudain, un bruit de pas me fit sursauter. Je scrutai la pièce, et vit une mince silhouette avancer directement vers moi. J'eus un mouvement de recul en reconnaissant Malfoy. Sans un mot, il plongea ses yeux d'acier dans mes yeux chocolat, et ouvrit la bouche :

« - Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?

Je restai bouche bée devant un tel exemple de… camaraderie.

Je pense que je peux prendre ça pour un oui… dit-il en souriant.

Il s'assit en face de moi. Je n'arrivai plus à émettre le moindre son.

Je viens de sortir de l'infirmerie. Je me suis dit que tu reprendrais tes bonnes vieilles habitudes. Chercher dans les bouquins la solution pour sauver le monde…

Epargne-moi tes sarcasmes, Malfoy, lui dis-je d'une voix dure.

Ce n'était pas des sarcasmes. Et je voudrais que tu m'appelles Draco.

Par… Pardon ? balbutiai-je.

Draco, répéta-t-il. Ce sera un premier pas… pour nos retrouvailles.

Nos retrouvailles ? Ne me fait pas rire, Malfoy !

Ecoute… Maintenant que tu es revenue, il faut que tu saches que rien n'est plus comme avant. Nous avons tous surmonté beaucoup d'épreuves, et…

Je sais ça, le coupai-je. Vous êtes en situation de crise. Mais moi, avant, j'avais une vie contrôlée, j'étais bien, heureuse, dans mon élément, et entourée d'amis protecteurs et uniques. Aujourd'hui, je reviens, et mes amis, dont un était déjà en état de détresse évidente, disparaissent peu à peu. Je ne reconnais plus rien, tout s'est envolé ! Et personne ne semble disposé à m'expliquer pourquoi !

C'est une longue histoire… Il vaut mieux que ce soit Ron qui te raconte.

Ron ? Tu l'appelles Ron, maintenant ?

Oui… Si seulement j'avais été capable de le faire à cette époque là… soupira-t-il en regardant la photo.

De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Du Draco de 17 ans. De ma jalousie.

De ta jalousie ? répétai-je, sidérée. Tu veux dire que tu étais jaloux…

De vous, oui. Et plus particulièrement de Potter. Je vous enviais cette solidarité, cette union que rien ne pouvait briser. Vous étiez capable de vous comprendre sans parler. Potter, lui, était courageux, et surtout humble. Il était constamment admiré. Et moi… Moi, j'étais craint. Sous mes airs de garçon suffisant et orgueilleux se cachait… Je me sentais très mal en réalité, il fallait absolument que je domine les autres pour me sentir bien. J'ai toujours accordé beaucoup d'importance au nom, et un Malfoy ne doit être ni peureux ni malheureux. Je vénérais mon père, sans penser un instant que ce puisse être une ordure. Je trouvais tous les points faibles, je savais appuyer là où ça fait mal. Avec mes mots acerbes, j'humiliais, je rabaissais. Car c'est ce que mon père m'avait fait toute ma vie.

Quoi ?

C'est si compliqué que ça à comprendre ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton agacé.

Je sentais qu'il était mal à l'aise de parler de sa vie, mais qu'en même temps, ça le soulageait.

Mon père était tout pour moi, une sorte de modèle à dépasser. Puis j'ai grandi, et cette figure parentale a commencé à être désacralisée. J'ai commencé à avoir peur de lui, car il était violent envers ma mère et moi. Un jour, il m'a dit que j'étais prêt à recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres. Il voulait que je suive ses traces, que j'honore son nom… Je lui ai dit que c'était lui qui l'avait souillé. En se soumettant à un autre, cette sale face de serpent psychopathe, en le considérant comme son maître, et non comme son adversaire. Il est entré dans une rage folle et m'a menacé des pires représailles si je ne lui obéissais pas.

Et tu as…

Non. J'ai claqué la porte. Au nom de ma dignité. Un Malfoy n'a d'ordres à recevoir de personne, il est le maître de lui-même.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent à mesure que je réalisais qui j'avais en face de moi : un homme élevé dans le vice, constamment sous influence, sous la menace. Un Draco Malfoy ayant affronté sa peur… et l'ayant vaincue. Sans réfléchir, je lui saisis la main. Il se raidit, puis croisa mon regarde et répondit à la pression.

C'est la poignée de la compassion ? dit-il d'un ton amusé.

Non… C'est celle de la paix, Draco.

Tu es la première personne à être prête à me faire confiance dès le début, Hermione.

J'ai toujours été comme ça. Réfléchie, mais aussi impulsive. Et tu sais, en chaque homme, il y a une part d'attente désespérée de la rédemption.

Ca risque de me prendre longtemps pour la trouver… sourit-il

Je suis sure qu'elle n'est pas aussi loin que tu ne le penses.

J'ai toujours détesté quand tu parlais en énigmes…

Oh, tu as toujours eu de la répartie ! La seule fois où tu as été incapable de me dire quoi que ce soit, c'était lors de notre 4ème année, au Bal des Champions.

Tu étais particulièrement belle, ce soir-là. C'est là que j'ai remarqué que tu avais rétréci tes affreuses dents de lapin… finit-il d'un air malicieux.

J'eus une furieuse envie de lui adresser une bonne claque sur la tête, mais me contentai de retirer ma main. Il ne changerait donc jamais !

Tu as toujours été mieux que cette idiote de Pansy Parkinson. Celle-là, si j'avais pu trouver le contre-sort de Glu Perpétuelle, ça m'aurait arrangé !

Je rougis soudainement et Malfoy éclata d'un grand rire. Oh mon Dieu, je rougissais à une remarque de Malfoy ? Je ris avec lui, et je sentis la tension libérer un peu mes épaules. Finalement, il se leva et je fus surprise d'être un peu déçue qu'il s'en aille déjà.

Je suis épuisé. Je vais aller me coucher, et te laisser à ton encyclopédie. C'est ton livre de chevet ? ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

Ca pourrait ! Bonne nuit, Draco.

Bonne nuit, Miss-Je-Veux-Tout-Savoir !

Il continua jusque dans la pénombre, puis s'arrêta.

Hermione ?

Oui ?

Je sais que revoir Potter t'a choquée. Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose. Tu ne lui dois absolument rien. Ce n'est plus le garçon que tu connaissais.

Ses yeux étincelèrent d'une lueur indéfinissable, et il fit demi-tour, pour s'éloigner.

J'ai bien peur que si… murmurai-je tristement. »

Cette seule phrase me fit revenir à la réalité, comme si mes pieds heurtaient brutalement le sol. L'heure était grave. Je relus une dernière fois mes notes. Je tenais entre les mains le moyen de retrouver le Harry qui s'était perdu il y a 4 ans. Je posai mes yeux sur la photo, et plus particulièrement sur Ron.

Sans savoir pourquoi, je me levai brusquement et courut à travers les couloirs de Poudlard, pour m'arrêter devant ma chambre. Je _savais_ qu'il se trouvait là. En poussant la porte, je reconnus ses ronflements caractéristiques, et souris. A pas feutrés, je m'approchai de lui, et le regardais dormir sur une chaise. Ses mèches rousses lui tombaient devant les yeux, et je lui écartais affectueusement. Sa peau claire était toujours parsemée de ces petites taches de rousseur que j'aimais tant. Je lui caressai lentement la joue, puis déposai un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Je regrettai de m'être emportée contre lui… Les dernières années avaient du lui être particulièrement difficiles et douloureuses. Je m'aperçus alors que je ne savais rien de ce qu'il était advenu de sa famille… Je le regardai dormir, et espérai qu'il était bien, dans le monde des rêves. Cela devait être un des seuls moments où sa conscience ne le travaillait pas… Dans cette position, il ressemblait presque au Ron que je connaissais… celui que je désespérai de voir devenir mâture un jour… Aujourd'hui, il l'était. Mais trop à mon goût.

Je restais ainsi quelques minutes, à le contempler, ce qui m'apaisa considérablement.

Mais dans mon empressement de retrouver Ron, je m'aperçus que j'avais abandonné mes recherches à la bibliothèque. A contre-cœur, je rebroussai chemin et me retrouvai dans l'atmosphère calme de la bibliothèque.

Puis soudain, un bruit me fit violemment sursauter. Comme quelque chose que l'on casse. Je m'avançais lentement vers la table, et la première chose que je vis fut la photo, par terre, brisée.

Au dessus, les mains plus tremblantes que jamais, les yeux étincelant de douleur, se tenait – mon estomac eut un sursaut de frayeur – Harry.

J'eus une exclamation de surprise, et il leva les yeux vers moi, saisissant sa baguette. Ses yeux redevinrent froids. Il tremblait de tout son corps, mais la main qui tenait la baguette ne tremblait pas. Nous restâmes un long moment à nous jauger du regard. Je n'osai faire un geste. Qui savait de quoi il était capable…

« - Je voudrais que tu saches que je suis très heureux de te revoir, me dit-il. Tu m'as manquée…

Il faut que tu arrêtes tout de suite cette comédie. Je suis…

Toujours ton amie ? finit-il ironiquement. Voilà qui devrait me faire réfléchir…

Ma première réaction fut de vouloir le raisonner, puis je me souvins des paroles de Malfoy.

Non, au contraire, répliquai-je durement. Je commence à m'habituer au fait de te haïr… Potter. Je t'ai toujours soutenu, mais tu as dépassé les limites. Aujourd'hui, tu n'as plus d'amis. Et sans nous, tu n'es rien.

Une lumière bleue sortit de sa baguette et je me retrouvai projetée contre une étagère, les livres tombant en cascade autour de moi.

Tu essayes de me blesser par les mots… Mais ma méthode est plus efficace, tu ne trouves pas ?

Je me relevai avec peine, essayant de ne pas écouter le cri de peur qui s'insinuait en moi.

Vas-y, défoule-toi sur moi ! lançai-je avec courage. Tu me connais, je ne cèderai pas !

Il me fixa, la tête penchée, comme pour m'évaluer.

J'ai une meilleure idée.

Il s'approcha de moi et me prit par le bras. Je me sentis à la fois glacée et réchauffée, terrifiée et heureuse. Je baissai les yeux vers sa main, blanche comme celle de Voldemort. Je ne pus même pas distinguer la fine cicatrice formant les mots « I must not tell lies », résultat de se retenues avec Ombrage.

Puis une immense lumière blanche m'aveugla presque. Désespérée, je pensai au Transplanage, mais c'était impossible, à Poudlard…

Je sentis Harry me tirer, puis une immense douleur… Et plus rien.

Bye, then !

Sassy…

http/sweetysarah. 


	4. Les Deux Visages

Coucou à tous ! Me revoici ce mercredi pour la suite de BMBTL… Waoo, les reviews !Je ne vous remercierai jms assez, elles st fantastiques !

Voici dc quelques réponses…

Ptronille : La voici !

Dark-Mione : Eh, Dark-Mione ! Tu ne peux rien contre Dark-Harry ! (c'est moi qui te le dit… ;)

Ange d'Iris : Je suis dsl, j'ai du me tromper quelque part, il s'agit d'un Ron/Hermione… Mais si tu vx du Harry/Hermione, tu px aller voir mes autres fics ! Elles le sont ! ;)

Ana : J'ai continué, Ana… Merci de ta review.

Hermione malefoy : Sadique, moi ? Tu crois ?

Ocaora : Merci bcp ! 

Fanny Radcliffe : Heu… Dsl, elle le sera… Mais mm chose que pour Ange d'Iris : Va voir mes autres, fics, elle est avec Harry ! ;)

Rebecca Black : Merci, voici la suite !

Helenne : Voici un petit aperçu du pourquoi du comment de la méchanceté d'Harry… Et même si je ne suis pas fan des Happy Ending… Et ben… tu vas voir ! ;)

Enjoy ! ;)

_**Bring me back to life**_

CHAPITRE 4 : Les deux visages

Une goutte d'eau froide tomba sur mon nez, et résonna dans ma tête. Mes yeux s'entrouvrirent, et je ne vis que du gris. Du sombre, du sale, du triste. Je me trouvai dans une pièce humide, confinée. Un cachot. Mon corps me faisait terriblement mal. J'étais mi-allongée mi-assise contre un mur de pierres froides. En voulant bouger, je me rendis compte que mes mains étaient entravées. Un horrible sentiment d'horreur monta en moi à mesure que ma mémoire ma rappelait les évènements : la discussion avec Malfoy, Harry à la bibliothèque…

Il m'avait emmenée ici. Enfermée ici. Mes yeux parcoururent, scrutant chaque fissure. Il n'y avait aucune échappatoire.

Une voix enfantine, basse et aigue, me fit sursauter. Je tournai la tête vers une jeune fille, accroupie dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Ses cheveux couleur de feu tombaient sur son visage, et elle chantait une chanson d'enfant.

« - Qui es-tu ? lui demandai-je doucement

Je ne sais plus… dit-elle d'une voix triste

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont nous faire ?

Je te laisse la surprise de le découvrir… C'est pas drôle, sinon…

Puis elle leva la tête et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je fus à nouveau frappée d'horreur.

Ginny ! m'écriai-je.

Je voulus courir pour la serrer dans mes bras, la réconforter, effacer cette lueur vide de son regard… La dernière des Weasley retourna à sa chanson, les mains traçant fébrilement des signes invisibles sur le sol. Un sentiment de panique emplissait mon cerveau. Ils l'avaient rendue folle… Mais ne l'avaient pas tuée ? Pourquoi ? Je savais que les Mangemorts savaient se montrer sans pitié… Mais ce qui m'effrayait le plus, c'est qu'ils allaient me faire la même chose… Et c'était Harry qui était derrière tout ça. Draco avait raison, c'était un monstre…

Pourquoi ? Cette question était si simple mais si complexe à la fois ! Sa réponse me terrifiait. Je ne savais ce qu'il m'avait pris de provoquer Harry… J'aurais mieux fait de fuir à tout prix, et maintenant j'étais directement impliquée dans cette guerre. Entre les mains cruelles de mon meilleur ami.

Pendant les quelques minutes qui ont suivies, j'essayai d'arracher mes mains de ces chaînes qui les retenaient au mur, mais c'était peine perdue. J'étais perdue.

J'attendis ce qui me sembla des heures, questionnant Ginny, qui ne répondait pas et semblait dans son monde.

Puis soudain ; la porte s'ouvrit sur des hommes tout de noir vêtus, encagoulés. Je sentis l'appréhension monter en moi. Ils étaient trois. Ginny poussa un petit cri, et se retourna, ses yeux fixant le mur.

Je ne veux pas voir. Mais je ne peux pas fermer les yeux… Je ne peux pas hurler. Sinon… Sinon ça veut dire que je me soumet… dit-elle à voix basse.

Eh, regarde la petite ! dit l'un des Mangemorts en riant. Elle a compris la leçon, on dirait !

Les autres rirent, et s'avancèrent vers moi. J'avalai péniblement ma salive.

Et voilà une petite nouvelle ! T'as raison, elle est pas mal du tout ! J'aurais bien envie de la bizuter en guise de bienvenue… Qu'est-ce que t'en dit ? me demanda-t-il.

Je ne répondis rien, laissant les larmes embuer mes yeux.

Tu ne veux pas répondre ? Tant pis, tu en paieras le prix !

Il leva sa baguette et je détournai la tête.

_Endoloris !_

Jamais je n'avais connu une telle douleur. Plaquée contre le mur, je me mis à hurler à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales… J'avais l'impression que ma tête se fendait en deux, que chaque parcelle de mon corps était chauffée à blanc… Une douleur cuisante, dévorante, lancinante se propageait dans mon cerveau, empoisonnait mes veines… Je ne savais plus qui j'étais, ni où je me trouvai… Je n'avais plus qu'une envie : mourir…

A travers le brouillard dans ma tête, je perçus une voix grave hurler :

« NON ! Stop ! Ca suffit ! »

La douleur cessa aussitôt, et je me retrouvai haletante, tremblante, meurtrie.

Je levai lentement les yeux et vit Harry. Il paraissait furieux, et je pus ressentir une aura de puissance, semblable à celle qu'avait Albus Dumbledore, émaner de lui.

« - Comment avez-vous osé me désobéir ? Je vous avais interdit de la toucher ! Vous paierez les conséquences de vos actes… dit-il d'une voix pleine de menace. Croyez-moi ! Maintenant, sortez ! Hors de ma vue ! »

Les Mangemorts baissèrent la tête et se dépêchèrent de sortir. Harry s'approcha doucement de moi, et plongea ses émeraudes dans mes noisettes. Puis, alors que je me raidis, il entreprit de me détacher. J'avais perçu de la douceur dans ses yeux. J'en étais certaine.

Je m'efforçai de tenir debout et lui fit face. Courageusement.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu les as arrêtés ? lui demandai-je d'une voix égale.

Parce que je me préoccupe de toi, répondit-il à voix basse.

Prise d'une grande fureur, je le giflai. Ce geste me fit autant mal physiquement que moralement. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc, mais il reprit vite son visage impassible.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? me dit-il avec des yeux durs.

Tu le mérites ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte du mal que tu répands autour de toi ? Tu es plus abominable que Voldemort lui-même ! Tu… Tu m'avais promis que tu serais toujours là pour nous protéger, à _jouer les héros_ pour nous ! Nous avions fait une promesse, avec Ron… Ta famille te faisait confiance !

Je n'ai jamais eu de famille…

Tu l'as détruite ! Regarde, Harry… Regarde Ginny ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Bellatrix Lestrange ! (ndla : Bella a tué Sirius, le parrain de Harry, et a rendu fous les parents de Neville, à force de Doloris. Mel, il _faut_ que tu lises les tomes 4 et 5 !)

Cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui me gifla. Sa visage avait une expression étrange, comme si deux Harry, l'un chagriné, l'autre en colère, se battaient à l'intérieur de lui. Je portais la main à ma joue, profondément, touchée…

Tu n'as pas à me faire la morale, Granger. Je suis grand, je peux très bien décider…

Justement, non, Harry ! On t'a forcé à grandir et mûrir à travers les épreuves que tu as dû affronter, mais à l'intérieur de toi, tu restes un petit garçon effrayé…

Tais-toi ! hurla-t-il.

Il sortit sa baguette et je me maudis intérieurement. Merlin, pourquoi est-ce que je ne me taisais _jamais _?

Alors ça y est, dis-je, la voix tremblante. Tu vas faire une victime de plus ?

Oh, non, tu n'es pas la victime… Tu es l'appât.

Pour… Pourquoi ?

Pour que ton chevalier servant vienne te sauver ! Tu vois, je me suis toujours demandé si Weasley s'était enfin enrichi… Mentalement, bien sur, car matériellement…

Il eut un petit rire, qui m'écoeura profondément.

Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, dis-je d'une voix sourde.

Tu vois, le fait est que maintenant, j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux ! Je suis débarrassé de cette vie écrasante où j'étais toujours omniprésent, telle une marionnette aux mains des adultes, de cette stupide prophétie, de ces émotions qui me rendaient faible… Je ne pleure plus, je ne me lamente plus, je suis bien. Enfin en paix.

En quittant cette vie, tu as oublié qui tu étais…

Qui j'étais ? Oh, ça, je ne suis pas prêt de l'oublier ! Le Grand, le Célèbre Harry Potter, le Survivant, le Libérateur, le garçon qui a été désigné volontaire comme sauveur du monde !

Non… Tu as oublié que tu étais Harry James Potter, le…

Dans son coin, Ginny se remit à chanter d'une vie plus forte :

- _Ses yeux sont verts comme un crapaud frais du matin _

_Ses cheveux noirs comme un corbeau, il est divin_

_C'est mon héros, et c'est mon roi_

_Je voudrais tant qu'il soit à moi_

_Celui qui a combattu et vaincu…_

Ca suffit ! cria Harry.

Elle sursauta et le regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Puis son visage se tordit en une grimace indéfinissable, et se recroquevilla un peu plus.

Qu'est-ce que tu feras, une fois que tu auras tué tout le monde ? Quel est ton but, dans cette guerre ?

Je veux rendre ce qu'on m'a donné.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Mais Harry ne me répondit pas. Il se détourna.

Tu es mon invitée d'honneur. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose… Weasley ! s'époumona-t-il.

Je sursautai. Weasley ? Il avait bien dit _Weasley _?

Un homme, habillé lui aussi de noir, apparut à côté de lui. J'étouffai une exclamation : Percy !

Oui, maître ? dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Dis à ton frère que je détiens… Quelque chose qu'il aimerait bien posséder…

Perçy sortit. Et comme au ralenti, je vis la baguette de Harry glisser de sa poche, tomber par terre et rouler sur le sol…

Harry ! m'exclamai-je.

Puis je réalisais ma bêtise. Non, il ne devait pas s'en apercevoir… Ce serait sans doute ma seule chance… Il tourna lentement la tête vers moi, et planta son regard dans le mien. Ses yeux avaient une intensité inhabituelle, comme s'ils voulaient me faire passer un message…

Non, rien, finis-je doucement.

Il sortit et la porte se referma d'un coup.

Je sentis alors tout le poids de l'incompréhension écraser mes épaules. Sans trop oser y croire, je ramassai sa baguette le long bout de bois. 27, 5 cm de bois de houx, avec une plume de Fumseck le phénix… La sœur de celle du Lord Noir… Je la caressai du bout des doigts, puis la secouai lentement, et des étincelles rouge et or fusèrent dans la pièce. Un léger sourire s'étala sur mon visage. Cela voulait dire que Gryffondor ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté…

Je pointai la baguette sur la porte, et murmurai : _Alohomora_… Mais elle resta close.

Bien sur, j'aurais du m'en douter, c'était beaucoup trop facile ! Non seulement il devait y avoir des sortilèges anti-catimini tout autour du cachot, mais cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas utilisé la magie… pourtant, je savais qu'elle résidait dans mes veines faisait partie intégrante de mon âme. Elle était ma vie, mon espérance, et peut-être mon avenir.

Elle sommeillait en moi, prête à jaillir, je le savais ! Je me tournai brusquement vers Ginny.

Ginny ! l'appelai-je. Ginny !

Elle ne répondait pas.

Eh, toi, là-bas ! lançai-je alors.

Elle releva la tête, et je me précipitai vers elle et la relevai. Mais elle fut prise d'un sursaut de panique et se débattit de toutes ses forces.

Non, non, laissez-moi, je h'ai rien fait ! hurla-t-elle. Au secours, aidez-moi… RON !

Je me figeai brusquement, puis me retournai. Il n'y avait personne. Elle se dégagea de mon étreinte, et courut vers le mur. Un merveilleux sentiment d'espoir me submergea. Il restait une petite part de lucidité en Ginny… Elle se souvenait de la personne la plus proche d'elle, son exaspérant frère surprotecteur… Je sentis ma gorge me brûler.

Je m'accroupis alors devant elle.

Ginny… C'est moi, Hermione Granger. Tu… Tu te souviens de moi, Ginny ?

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire, dit-elle à voix basse.

L'a… L'anniversaire ? L'anniversaire de quoi ?

2 ans… Fais un vœu, petite fille…

Ginny, cela fait 2 ans que tu es enfermée ici ?

Non, non… Je vais la laisser se consumer…

Ginny, écoute-moi ! Ressaisis-toi ! Ron… Il sait que tu es ici ?

Ginny me regarda alors avec le premier véritable regard depuis que j'étais ici. Ses yeux se remplirent progressivement de larmes, et sa bouche trembla.

Il va être très en colère contre moi, je lui ai désobéi… J'ai joué avec le danger, j'ai perdu. Je voulais prouver que ma maison était bien Gryffondor. Que j'étais digne d'être la sœur du petit _Ronnie_…

Tu… Tu as essayé d'affronter Harry… Toute seule ?

Je pensais que ce serait assez fort…

De quoi ?

L'étincelle qui nous unissait. Elle était rouge…

Ginny… Je ne…

Mais elle se mit à taper sa tête contre un mur… qui sonnait étrangement creux. J'eus alors une brillante idée. Mais il fallait manifester une grande puissance magique… Je me sentais dans un tel état de peur et de panique que je n'arriverai jamais à reprendre des forces ! Mon regard se posa sur Ginny. Oui, c'était la seule solution…

Je suis désolée, Ginny…

Je pointai la baguette vers sa tempe et murmurai : _Spirito Fortum_ !

Aussitôt, une puissante lumière blanche illumina Ginny et m'enveloppa. Je fermai les yeux, délectant sa puissance qui montait en moi, son énergie qui glissait le long de mes membres, telle de l'électricité qui crépite dans ma tête… Puis tout s'arrêta brusquement et je tombai à la renverse. Mes muscles ne m'élançaient plus, ma tête ne bourdonnait plus. Je risquais un regard vers Ginny : Elle était inanimée, vidée de sa force, et semblai tellement fragile… Jamais elle n'avait parue aussi jeune.

Je me tournai vers le mur à côté d'elle, et fermai les yeux. En essayant de puiser la puissance en moi, je traçai une grande porte dans l'air. Puis je levai ma baguette, et… _Destructum_ !

Un grand bruit me vrilla dans les oreilles, et lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je vis que le mur s'était écroulé sous l'effet de la formule. Un sentiment d'excitation me parcourut tout le corps. Je savais bien qu'aucun sortilège ne me résistait ! Ne s'appelle pas Hermione Granger qui veut ! Et j'avais réussi. J'étais libre.

Je me penchais vers Ginny et la prit dans mes bras, mais elle était trop lourde, et je vacillai sur mes jambes. Jamais je n'arriverais à sortir en la portant…

A contre-cœur, je la reposai donc sur le sol et me promis de revenir la chercher…

Mais il fallait d'abord que je retrouve Ron…

Il était là où se trouvait la solution pour ramener Harry…

TBC.

Next Chapter : « Face à Face Partie 1. » See Ya !


	5. Face à Face partie 1

Pfou moi et l'impatience… je ne suis même pas capable de tenir une ridicule semaine pr poster un chap… Donc voici le suivant, en avance comme d'hab…

En réalité, vos reviews pour vraiment fait extrêmement plaisir, mais c'est principalement celle Bethany Katherine qui m'a poussée à le poster. Sa langue d'origine est l'anglais (alrs, je ne sais pas d'où) et elle est venue lire ma fic ! Je sais, ça peut paraître bizarre, mais… L'anglais et moi, c'est comme une grande histoire d'amour…

Enfin bref ! Je le redis encore une fois, cette fic est une Ron/Hermione et une Harry?.

Donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, réponses en fic de chap ! All my love.

_**Bring me back to life**_

CHAPITRE 5 : Face à face partie 1

Les couloirs se succédaient, se déroulaient sans que j'ais le temps de m'en rendre compte. Je courai le plus vite possible, le sang battait à mes tempes, et je m'enfonçai un peu plus dans la perdition… Un gémissement de terreur résonnait dans mes oreilles, je voyais des hommes en noir partout, et les évitait tant bien que mal. La respiration haletante, les muscles tendus, je cherchai désespérément la sortie. En temps normal, j'aurais posément réfléchi à une façon intelligente de sortir de cette maison immense, mais j'étais incapable de penser à autre qu'à la fuite, la fuite à tout prix… Merlin, cette maison possédait _combien_ de couloirs ?

Soudain, je heurtai une imposante masse sombre, qui me projeta par terre. Avec un cri de terreur, je reconnus Percy. Je reculai alors désespérément.

« - Hermione ! Alors… Tu te fais une petite ballade au clair de lune ?fit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Percy… Je… J'étais juste…

Tu ne trouves rien d'intelligent à dire, cette fois ?

Il m'empoigna par le bras et me releva. Je poussai un gémissement de douleur, ses yeux enserraient mon bras comme un étau.

Tu vas me suivre sans faire d'histoires, et peut-être que notre maître t'épargnera.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu es sous les ordres de Harry ? Tu as toujours été jaloux de sa relation avec tes parents.

Mes parents…

Il eut un petit rire.

N'étaient que des sombres idiots. Ils ont Sali leur nom, déshonoré la fonction d'un sorcier, ce n'était que des incapables.

C'est toi qui as toujours été incapable de comprendre la valeur de la famille. Que l'union fait la force, dit une voix grave.

Je sursautai violemment. Ron se tenait derrière Percy, sa baguette pointée sur son cœur.

Tiens, tiens… Le Poteau de Potter…

Ron ne répondit rien, mais un éclair fusa de sa baguette, et alla s'écraser sur le bras de Percy, qui me lâcha avec un cri de douleur. Profondément soulagée, je me précipitai sur Ron et voulut le serrer dans mes bras, mais il s'écarta pour se mettre devant moi. Je m'accrochai à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je levai mon regard vers lui, et ne pus voir aucune émotion sur son visage.

J'aurais du m'en douter, dit-il d'une voix sans timbre. Tu cherches toujours à être du côté du pouvoir, du côté des… lâches !

Percy recula d'un pas. Il remonta sa manche et appuya sur une marque noire, -je déglutis- en forme de cerf.

Cornedrue… murmurai-je. Non, il n'a quand même pas fait ça…

Aussitôt des Mangemorts arrivèrent de toutes parts et nous entourèrent, Ron et moi. Une boule me noua la gorge. Il était impossible de transplaner dans cet endroit, et ils étaient bien plus nombreux que nous… Je jetai un coup d'œil à Ron, et vit qu'il avait peur. Il me prit la main et la serra fort.

Tu as peur ? lui soufflai-je.

Pas si tu es avec moi…

Je plongeai la main dans la poche de ma robe, et saisis la baguette de Harry. Je me collai dos à dos avec Ron, et la brandis.

Tu t'en sens capable ? me demanda-t-il.

Je vais leur montrer ce qu'une Sang-De-Bourbe est capable de faire !

Puis le combat commença. Nous étions donc désavantagés par le nombre, mais la présence de Ron à mes côtés m'aidait à donner le meilleur de moi-même.

Tels des fusées, des éclairs rouges, bleus, ou violets éblouissaient ma champ de vision... Je n'entendais plus rien, je ne sentais que les jets qui s'écrasaient contre mon corps, froissaient ma robe, faisaient voler mes cheveux… L'adrénaline m'empêchait toute perception du monde extérieur, jusqu'à ce qu'une violente douleur me coupe le souffle… et me fasse tomber à genoux.

Je levai les yeux, alors que le bruit laissait place à un silence troublant. Harry se tenait devant moi, une lueur terrifiante dans les yeux. Je fus à nouveau frappée de voir à quel point il ressemblait à Dumbledore…

Bienvenue à Godric's Hollow… dit-il d'une voix amusée. Tu aimes bien te mesurer à plus fort que toi, n'est-ce pas, Weasley ?

Harry avait dit Godric's Hollow… La maison de Godric Gryffondor ? La maison… des parents de Harry ? Mais… Elle n'avait pas été détruite par Voldemort en ce soir du 31 juillet ?

Comment Harry osait-il faire toutes ces choses dans la maison de ceux qui l'avaient couvert de tout leur amour, et donné leur vie pour lui ? Comment osait-il les trahir ainsi ?

Il s'avança vers moi, me prit la main et m'aida à me relever. Mais prise d'un sentiment de dégoût, je me dégageai d'un geste.

Comment oses-tu la toucher ? rugit Ron.

D'un bond, il sauta sur Harry, qui tomba à la renverse. Je poussai un cri, tous les Mangemorts pointaient leur baguette sur Ron. Lorsque la tête d'Harry heurta le sol, il eut une grimace de douleur. Ron paraissait hors de lui, comme s'il voulait tuer Harry… à mains nues.

Je ne savais quoi faire, hésitant entre lui hurler de s'arrêter ou le laisser me défendre… Je restai pétrifiée, incapable du moindre mouvement. Ils roulaient par terre, et les Mangemorts s'écartaient, horrifiés.

Maître ! glapit l'un d'entre eux.

Mais d'un coup, Ron fut projeté en arrière et s'écrasa violemment contre le mur. Lui et Harry se relevèrent brusquement, haletants, l'un avec un bleu commençant à se former autour de son œil, l'autre avec la lèvre fendue.

_Stup_… lança un homme en noir en direction de Ron.

Non ! s'écria Harry… Laissez-les…

Il y eut un instant de silence.

Laissez-les moi…

Il remit sa cape en place, et un petit objet en tomba. Un flacon orangé, qui contenait un liquide sombre. Mais avant que j'aie pu voir de quoi il s'agissait, Harry s'en aperçut et le fourra dans sa poche d'un geste vif.

Je rejoins Ron, et me collai à lui, sous le regard indéfinissable de Percy.

Je vois que tu as réussi à te servir de mon petit cadeau, Granger, me dit Harry.

Son petit cadeau ? Quel petit… La lumière se fit dans mon esprit. La baguette ! Il l'avait donc délibérément laissée tomber… pour que je puisse m'évader ? Je ne comprenais plus rien. Je me trouvai face à deux Harry, totalement opposés. Je sortis le fin bout de bois, et le tournai entre mes doigts. Ron me lança un regard interrogateur, auquel je ne répondis pas.

Harry se tourna vers les Mangemorts :

DEGAGEZ ! hurla-t-il.

La masse noire de dispersa, et bientôt il ne resta plus que le Trio, les uns devant les autres, immobile. J'eus l'impression soudaine de me retrouver à Poudlard… _Harry se plaindrait que sa cicatrice lui fait mal, Ron prendrait un ton horrifié et demanderait si Voldemort ne se trouverait pas dans les parages, et je rétorquerai, exaspérée, que s'ils avaient pris la peine de lire « Hogwarts, A History »…_

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Cette époque était bien révolue… Je ne comprenais pas les motivations qui avaient poussé Harry à se mesurer à nous, mais il devait avoir en tête un plan particulièrement cruel. Ou alors…

Comment fais-tu pour utiliser ta magie sans baguette ? lui demandai-je.

Ca ne te regarde pas… marmonna-t-il.

Harry ! Dis-moi ! Où je finirais par le savoir… Tu me connais !

Il me regarda d'un air un peu perdu, comme s'il plongeait dans ses pensées.

Lorsque j'ai vaincu Voldemort… J'ai… Non, laisse tomber…

Mais je m'approchai de lui et le prit par le bras. Il me regarda d'un air absent, sans bouger, comme tiraillé par deux envies. Puis ouvrit la bouche :

Lorsque je me suis battu contre Voldemort, j'ai revendiqué beaucoup de choses… Comme l'égalité entre toutes les espèces, la justice… et l'amour. On m'avait dit que l'amour serait la clef pour le tuer. Je me demandais… Je me demandais comment faire : Lui offrir des fleurs pour son anniversaire ? Des cadeaux, des chocolats ? Et puis j'ai compris : Mon sang coulait dans ses veines… J'ai donc transposé mon amour en lui, et il a été incapable de supporter ces sentiments qui naissaient en lui, jaillissaient comme une fontaine d'humanité qu'il avait perdue depuis longtemps… Et j'ai combiné toute ma rage, ma haine, et mes pouvoirs, et lorsqu'il s'est écroulé, j'ai… Tout est parti avec lui. Mes pouvoirs, comme mon amour. Une partie de mon âme s'est envolée, et mon côté sombre s'est affirmé. On vous a éloignés de moi, et j'ai sombré, car… Sans vous, je suis… J'ai alors appris la magie ancienne, la Magie Elémentaire. Puiser ses pouvoirs au fond de soi-même, grâce à ses émotions. Car la magie ne réside pas dans la baguette, mais bien dans le sorcier. C'est pour ça que tu as pu utiliser ma baguette…

Je dus secouer la tête pour reprendre mes esprits. Merlin, si j'avais pu imaginer ça…

Tu as appris ça… tout seul ? Sans aucune aide ?

J'ai lu, j'ai étudié. J'ai comblé mes lacunes… dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissée ta baguette ?

Pour t'épargner… Parce que… Tes paroles m'ont touché…

A quel jeu tu joues, Harry ? lançai-je, exaspérée. Tu apparais si froid et distant, et d'un seul coup, tu nous permets de voir tes faiblesses…

Je ne suis pas faible, me coupa-t-il.

Où est Ginny ?

C'était Ron. Il avait ouvert la bouche pour la première fois depuis notre entretien. Sa voix était dure, métallique, son visage de marbre.

Tu vas droit au but, j'aime ça… Enfermée dans sa propre tête, probablement.

Montre-moi où elle est. Immédiatement.

A ma grande surprise, Harry baissa la tête, et s'adossa contre un mur. Il sortit de sa poche le petit flacon orangé, et en but quelques gorgées.

- Qu'est-ce que… commençai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Potion sans rêves, dit-il. J'en suis devenu dépendant. Ca m'empêche de…

Il nous tourna le dos et commença à partir vers l'endroit d'où je venais. Ron pointa sa baguette sur son dos, mais je lui posai une main apaisante sur le bras, et il la baissa.

Bonne réaction, Granger, dit Harry d'une voix égale, sans se retourner.

Pourquoi nous appelles-tu par nos noms de famille ? Comment as-tu fait pour savoir ?

Vos gestes sont trop lents, trop nerveux. J'ai appris à ressentir la magie des autres.

Sans un mot de plus, nous le suivîmes. Il nous mena à l'endroit où nous étions séquestrées. Dans le mur se dressait une porte gigantesque…

Elle est à l'intérieur ? demanda Ron.

Pour la première fois, sa voix tremblait. Harry hocha lentement la tête, et une expression d'appréhension apparut sur le visage de Ron. Je lui pris la main et la serra fort.

Tu vas avoir un choc…l'avertis-je. »

Il dégagea sa main de la mienne, et rentra d'un pas hésitant. Je l'entendis murmurer « Ginevra… », puis courir. Je rentrai dans le cachot, et ce que je vis me briser le cœur : Ron et Ginny étaient par terre, enlacés. Il la tenait serrée tout contre lui comme dans une étreinte vitale. Je voyais les mains de Ginny agripper fermement la robe de son frère, et sa petite tête rousse se balançait lentement. Mais ses yeux… ses yeux étaient vides d'expression, vides d'émotions. Au bout de longues minutes, il la lâcha, et prit son visage entre ses mains.

Ginny… Ma petite sœur… dit-il d'une voix émue. Je suis enfin là… Ca va aller, d'accord ? On va te faire sortir d'ici…

Jamais je n'avais vu Ron faire preuve d'autant de douceur envers quelqu'un. J'en fus toute retournée… Mais Ginny continuait de le regarder comme si elle ne le connaissait pas. Il me jeta un regarde désespéré.

Ginny ? risqua-t-il. C'est Ron. Tu te souviens de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Ne voyant aucune réaction, il se tourna vers Harry, qui regardait la scène, le visage décomposé.

Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? lui demanda-t-il froidement.

Mais Harry semblait incapable de parler, et Ron se releva lentement.

Je t'avais promis que si tu l'as touchait, je te tuais ! Ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air ! Tu vas...

Mais tout à coup, Ginny lui prit le bras et il se retourna vivement. Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de sa sœur et elle essuya une larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

Ron ? dit-elle timidement. Tu m'en veux ?

Oh, ma puce ! s'exclama Ron en la serrant à nouveau contre lui. Bien sur que non ! Je suis si heureux de te revoir… Tu m'as tellement manquée…

Je m'étais perdue…

Je t'ai retrouvée ! Je te retrouverai toujours…

Profondément émue, je m'accroupis à côté d'eux.

Elle savait que tu allais venir, lui confiais-je. Tu étais sa lucidité.

Tout ça, c'est grâce à toi… me dit-il en me serrant la main.

Il hésita un instant, puis me souffla timidement :

Je t'aime…

J'eus alors l'impression que derrière l'homme froid… se cachait l'adolescent que j'avais aimé.

Je t'aime moi aussi… Depuis toujours.

Ginny posa sa main froide sur ma joue.

Merci, murmura-t-elle.

L'horreur dans mon cœur fit alors place à la facilité. Comme si nous n'étions plus que tous les trois…

Mais un sanglot étouffé me sortit de mon état. Je tournai la tête vers Harry, qui glissait le long du mur. Ron l'aperçut à son tour. Nous échangeâmes un regard.

J'ai trouvé tes recherches à la bibliothèque… me dit-il.

Tu l'as ?

Il hocha la tête. Puis il aida Ginny à se relever et lui enfila sa cape autour du cou. J e m'approchai de Harry. Les mains fébriles, il essayait de déboucher sa bouteille de « Potions sans rêves », mais d'un geste vif, je la lui arrachai des mains. Il leva les yeux vers moi, et se releva.

Rend-moi ça, dit-il en tendant la main.

Non.

Rend-moi ça, répéta-t-il.

Pas avant que tu t'expliques.

Ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal, dit-il, la voix pleine de menace.

Il exécuta un drôle de geste dans l'air, et je sentis la bouteille m'échapper des mains. Mais je la serrai tellement fort que je la gardai malgré tout.

Tu ne me feras aucun mal, assurai-je. Car j'ai trouvé le moyen de te faire revenir à la raison.

Je jetai un regard éloquent à Ron, qui sortit une petite pierre rouge sang de sa poche. Il me la tendit, et lorsque je la montrais à Harry, elle étincela d'une couleur émeraude.

Le Joyau de la Vérité, murmura-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

En présence de cette pierre, ton âme saura reconnaître quels sentiments dominent en toi. Tu ne peux pas y échapper. Si tu résistes… Tu sais bien que le Mal l'emportera toujours sur le Mal.

Il poussa un petit gémissement de douleur et plaqua une main sur son front, les yeux crispés.

J'ai besoin de cette potion, maintenant… S'il te plait, Hermione !

Je fis comme si le fait qu'il m'ait appelée Hermione ne me touchait pas, et fit non de la tête. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il lui arrivait… Ce n'était pas les effets de la pierre…

Il gémit à nouveau et se plia en deux. Ses jambes tremblaient comme si elles ne pouvaient plus supporter son poids. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Ron. Il semblait se délecter du spectacle. Je resserrai la potion dans ma main alors qu'il tombait à genoux.

Non, je ne veux pas… Ne m'obligez pas à me souvenir… murmura-t-il, comme pour lui-même.

Il semblait subir une douleur intense, et j'entendis mon cœur me hurler de lui porter secours. Mais la raison l'emporta et je restai ainsi, figée d'horreur.

Puis soudain, une des baguettes que je tenais me fut arrachée. Ron poussa une exclamation de surprise et voulut se précipiter, mais Ginny l'en empêcha.

Non, souffla-t-elle. Regarde, tu vas comprendre.

Harry se remit sur ses pieds et pointa sa baguette sur Ron. Il tremblait de tout son corps, et sa respiration était saccadée, haletante.

Je crois que votre pierre a quelques défauts, je suis toujours moi ! Alors donne-moi cette potion, Granger ! Ou je te jure que la terre sera un espace libéré des Weasley ! lança-t-il avec hargne. »

Je sus dans son regard qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Je lui tendis alors sa potion. Il avança une main pour la prendre, mais sursauta comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique, en hurlant de douleur. Sa tête heurta le mur et il tomba à nouveau. Ron lui reprit sa baguette, et regarda son corps subir de violents soubresauts.

Puis soudain, tout cessa. Il resta allongé par terre, immobile. Je sentis le Joyau brûler la paume de ma main. Je découvris alors avec stupeur qu'il était devenu vert émeraude.

La couleur de l'espérance. La couleur de Harry James Potter, _notre _Harry. Ca avait marché.

TBC.

Coucou à tous ! Alors ? Critiques ? Commentaires ? Poussez le petit bouton bleu « Go » en bas de votre écran ! ;)

Helene : J'aime bien les renversements de situations, tu le sauras bien assez tôt… ;) Gros bisous.

Milii : Oui, je sais, au départ, je comptais faire un Harry/Hermione, mais finalement j'ai changé d'avis car mes lecteurs n'aimaient pas ce couple… Mais ne t'en fais pas, ttes mes autres fics sont du Harry/Hermione !  Tu les as lues, alors ?

Hermione Malefoy : Oui, tu as bien compris, elle est enfermée ici depuis 2 ans, séquestrée par un Harry qu'elle ne reconnaît plus. Mais Harry restera tjs Harry, n'est-ce pas ?

BethanyKatherine : OMG ! I just found your review a few minutes ago, and I'm completely amazed! Where do you live ? An english-langaged girl who read my fic ? God, I'm so glad! And don't worry, your french is not bad AT ALL, really, I was impressed... (It's not like MY english! But I'm working on it!) I'm genuinely happy, & I dunno if I'm like Jo, but no, I don't think so... But it was nice for you to say that. So thx again... And BTW, I posted this chap just because of you! ;) Coz I was soooooo... well, you know! Lol

So I'll see Ya in your next reviews! Xoxo.

So here we are! Mercredi d'après pour le prochain chap, "Face à Face partie 2".

Bonne après-midi, gros bisous à tous, à bientôt !

Sassy.


	6. Face à face partie 2

_**Bring me back to life**_

CHAPITRE 6 : Face à face partie 2

Cela faisait de longues minutes que ni Ron, ni Ginny ni moi ne parlions. Je gardais les yeux fixés sur le corps frêle de Harry, qui reposait sur le sol. Jamais il n'avait semblé aussi fragile… Ce fut Ron qui prit le premier la parole :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ca a marché ? »

« As-tu déjà contemplé le spectacle d'une flamme qui se rallume ? C'est fascinant…"

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Ginny ? Tu es sure que ça va ? dit-il d'une voix inquiète. »

« Regarde, Ron… Regarde sa haine disparaître… »

Je n'étais pas sure de vraiment comprendre le sens de ses paroles, mais étrangement, je me sentais confiante. Confiante car je savais que je pouvais changer la situation. Je m'accroupis à côté de Harry et le secouai doucement. Ron me regardait fixement, comme s'il avait peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose.

Harry commença doucement à reprendre conscience. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent, ses doigts se déplièrent. Cela lui prit plusieurs secondes pour reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouvait, puis il se redressa brusquement. Il nous regarda alternativement, Ron, Ginny et moi, une expression de profonde horreur sur le visage.

Finalement il se releva, s'appuyant sur le mur. Il regarda la baguette de Ron, écarta sa cape pour dévoiler son cœur, puis murmura :

« Fais ça vite, d'accord ? dit-il d'une voix brisée. »

Une larme se fraya un chemin sur sa joue. Une unique perle du Harry que je connaissais…

Toute colère ou rancœur semblait disparaître en moi, je ne ressentais plus que de la… pitié.

Ron restait stoïque, indécis. Je pouvais voir sa main trembler, et son duel intérieur. Il se sentait tiraillé entre des sentiments opposés : Devait-il écouter son cœur ou sa raison ? Au bout d'un long moment où je retenais mon souffle, le cœur battant, il baissa sa baguette. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent et se remplirent de larmes.

« Non, tu dois le faire ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix désespérée. Je t'en prie, je ne mérite que ça ! »

Il semblait sur le point de s'effondrer tant le poids de la culpabilité l'écrasait. Je fis un pas vers lui, et il recula.

« Harry ? dis-je d'une voix incertaine. »

« Non, ne t'approche pas de moi ! Où je risque de te faire du mal à toi aussi… »

Ainsi, le Joyau de la Vérité avait bien marché… Sa lucidité et son bon côté avaient surpassé sa colère et sa rancœur. Il était oppressé par ses crimes… Et terrifié. A un tel point qu'il voulait que Ron lance le sortilège de la mort sur lui.

« Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille, dit Ron. Je ne m'abaisserai pas à ton niveau. »

Ces paroles eurent un impact inconsidérable sur Harry, qui se précipita vers lui, et lui arracha sa baguette. Lorsqu'il la pointa sur son propre cœur, je compris. Mais trop tard. La voix remplie de sanglots, il avait prononcé ces deux mots terribles : _Avada Kedavra_…

Ma vue fut brouillée par des millions d'étincelles vertes. Comme dans mes pires cauchemars, je vis la lumière se diriger vers lui, telle une rafale, et heurter sa poitrine. Son corps entier se contracta sous le choc, alors qu'un hurlement sortait de ma bouche :

« NNNOOOOOOOOONNNN ! »

Ce fut comme si le temps s'était brusquement arrêté. Je vis sa cape se soulever, comme emportée par une immense bourrasque… Je vis son dos cogner le mur, sa bouche se crisper. Mais il se passait quelque chose d'étrange… Alors qu'il aurait du tomber raide mort sur le sol, il restait debout, son corps combattant le sort. Ou l'absorbant ? Ses iris s'agrandirent et reflétèrent le maléfice.

Puis tout s'arrêta soudainement, et il tomba à genoux sur la pierre froide, haletant, frissonnant.

Aucun son n'arrivait à franchir mes lèvres, et cela semblait en être de même pour Ron et Ginny. Harry, par terre, fut alors prit d'un rire nerveux, incontrôlable.

« Comment ai-je pu l'oublier si facilement ? Le Survivant ne peut succomber si facilement au Sortilège de la Mort ! »

Aussi soudainement que son rire était venu, son visage se crispa, et son rire se transforma en larmes. Sans que je ne puisse rien faire, il se retrouva sanglotant, des larmes glissant le long de ses joues… Je voyais ses épaules se soulever au rythme de ses inspirations, son visage déformé par un trop plein d'émotions. C'était la première fois qu'il se laissait aller ainsi devant nous, la première fois qu'il paraissait si… vulnérable.

Poussé par un instinct étrange, je m'assis à côté de lui et le prit dans mes bras. Au début, il opposa de la résistance, puis finalement se laissa aller et blottit sa tête contre ma poitrine, comme un enfant à la recherche de l'affection dont il a besoin…

J'enserrai ses épaules de mes bras, essayant de le calmer. J'entendais ses inspirations rauques, douloureuses, sa respiration saccadée, je voyais les larmes lui rouler jusque dans le cou…

Et devant ce spectacle désolant, je ne trouvai pas quoi lui dire. Moi qui avait _toujours_ quelque chose à dire… Mais parfois, et je suis sure qu'Harry l'avait compris, le silence était plus parlant que les mots.

Ses sanglots commencèrent à s'espacer. Je desserrai mon étreinte, et Harry, s'apercevant qu'il était en train de parler, se redressa brusquement, son éternelle fierté reprenant le dessus.

Je me relevais à mon tour, et détournais le regard, pour ne pas croiser le sien. Il y eut un long moment de silence.

« Je suis désolé, souffla Harry. »

« Je suis désolé ? répéta Ron d'un ton incrédule. C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Et tu crois que trois mots vont effacer tout ce que tu as fait ? »

« Je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu es en colère, et pas… »

« Déçu ? le coupa-t-il. Oh, mais je le suis, Harry… »

« Que s'est-il passé, Harry ? Lui demandai-je avec douceur. Avec l'Avada Kedavra… Et pourquoi as-tu tant besoin de cette potion ? »

« Les cauchemars… murmura-t-il. Ils sont toujours là, à résonner, à hurler… Tous leurs visages me narguent, je sens chacun d'eux en moi. Ils sont là le jour comme la nuit… »

« Tout ceux que tu as tués ? dis-je avec horreur. Tu les vois en visions ? »

« C'est… C'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvée pour ne pas replonger… »

« Replonger ? dis-je sans comprendre. »

« La fin de la voie du Bien n'est que Ténèbres. On ne recherche plus que la perdition. Celle du Mal permet de s'envoler. De s'éloigner de ces choses futiles que sont la peur, la douleur et le chagrin. »

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Ron. Il ne semblait rien comprendre. Ginny, quant à elle, buvait les paroles de Harry.

« Mais, Harry… dis-je. Tu… Tu allais bien, tu as accompli la prophétie ! Tu as mis fin à la guerre, vengé tes… »

« Tout ce que vous avez cru voir en moi n'était que mensonges ! J'ai finalement appris à faire la différence entre rêve et réalité. La vérité et l'illusion. En ce monde rempli de Magie, rien n'est plus délicat. Vous auriez du en faire autant… finit-il, la voix pleine de reproches. »

« C'est nous que tu accuses, mtnt ? gronda Ron. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que nous avons eu à traverser ? Mais non, puisqu'à l'école le monde tournait autour de toi, l'avenir était entre tes mains ! Tout le monde se préoccupait de toi, car tu étais celui désigné par cette fichue prophétie ! Le Pauvre Harry Potter, l'orphelin béni par sa mère, mais maudit par le destin… Et puis tu as accompli ce pourquoi tu es né, tu as détruit ce tyran, et ensuite ? Tu t'es retrouvé dénué d'intérêt, sans but dans la vie. Tu as toujours été poussé par la haine, toujours été le héros pris en pitié, le héros anti-héros… Tu disais détester cette célébrité, qu'elle t'oppressait, mais en réalité… on prend goût à la popularité et au pouvoir ! Alors tu as décidé de graver ton nom dans les mémoires non pas en tant que Libérateur, mais en tant que successeur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu as imposé ta présence par le sang, la peur… Je trouve ça… pathétique ! »

Il avait débité ça très vite, comme un discours appris par cœur. Il l'avait craché au visage de Harry, qui était resté de marbre. Puis d'une voix dangereusement douce, Ron continua :

« Qu'est-ce que ton père penserait de toi ? En voyant à quel point tu as sali son nom… et son image ? Cornedrue a quitté le cœur de celui que je considérais comme mon frère. »

Je vis le visage de Harry se décomposer. Puis il baissa les yeux.

« Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que tu m'ais dit ça. Mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? On ne change pas le passé. »

« On ne change que se que l'on veut, répliqua Ginny. »

Ron resserra sa sœur contre lui, et demanda à Harry d'une vois douloureuse, presque suppliante :

« Regarde Ginny, Ha… Potter. Regarde-la droit dans les yeux. Et dis-moi que tu ne voulais pas lui faire tout ce que tu lui as fait. »

« Je le voulais… Je voulais… »

Il regarda Ron. Je voyais une lueur de défi poindre derrière les larmes qui embuaient ses yeux.

« Je voulais te montrer ton incapacité à aider les personnes que tu aimes, car je considérais que tu m'avais laissé tomber, trahi. »

Le rouge était vite monté aux joues de Ron. Il paraissait tellement en colère que j'en tremblais.

« J'ai rêvé de ce moment… De nombreuses fois. Il y a des nuits où je te pardonnerais, d'autres où je te tuais. Des fois où je t'aimais, d'autres où je te haïssais. Ce soir… Je n'hésiterais pas à choisir la deuxième solution… finit-il entre ses dents. »

Harry se dressa de toute sa hauteur, il ne tremblait plus et ses yeux était insondables. Il avait bien appris l'Occlumancie…

« Alors fais-le, dit-il. Frappe-moi, tue-moi, fais-moi payer… Tu sais bien que ça ne changera rien. »

Ron serrait le poing, et je le pris par l'épaule pour l'inciter au calme.

« Non, ce n'est pas la solution, affirmai-je. La vengeance est comme les pleurs, elle soulage sur le moment. Mais que reste-t-il ensuite ? Des regrets. Perdre un père, c'est souffrir, dis-je en regardant Harry. Perdre un parrain, c'est souffrir. Perdre un frère, une mère, c'est souffrir, continuai-je en tournant mon regard vers Ron. Mais la douleur physique ? Elle ne laisse que des cicatrices visibles… »

J'effleurai des doigts l'éclair sur le front de Harry, et il tressaillit.

« Je crois que Harry a fait une erreur. Bon, d'accord, plusieurs erreurs… Et elles sont gravissimes. Mais Ron… Qui sommes-nous pour oser juger quelqu'un dont les pensées, les raisons, les motivations nous échappent ? »

« Tu n'as aucune idée, Hermione… gronda-t-il. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il nous as fait ! »

« Mais est-ce que ça compte vraiment ? Ca ne fait qu'influencer ton jugement ! »

« Arrête ! s'énerva-t-il. Reste en dehors de ça ! C'est entre lui… et moi. »

Il brandit sa baguette, et Harry, bien que modestement impressionné, recula d'un pas.

« Tu as tué ma mère rien que par la fait que tu naisses, tu as incité mon frère, mon propre sang, a tuer mon père, tu as abandonné, détruit, ravagé une famille unie qui t'avait recueilli… Tu n'es qu'un lâche, un monstre ! Tu ne mérites même pas de porter cette cicatrice au front ! »

« Tais-toi… murmura Harry. Tu crois que je ne vois pas ce que tu me dis ? Que je ne m'écoeure pas moi-même ? Que je ne regrette… »

« C'est trop tard pour les regrets, le coupa Ron d'une voix dure. Quelle ironie du sort… Tué par son second, son… ombre ! Tu vas vite descendre de ton piédestal ! »

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas toi qui parles ! Au fond de toi tu dois savoir… Souviens-toi de ce que nous avons vécu ensemble ! Quand tu m'as déconseillé de retourner voir le Miroir du Rised pour m'empêcher de vivre dans mes rêves ; quand tu m'as courageusement accompagné dans la Forêt Interdite et dans la Chambre des Secrets, faisant abstraction de ta peur ; quand tu as fait barrage de ton corps pour me protéger de Sirius ; quand tu m'as soutenu lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ; quand tu n'as pas hésité à voler à dos de Sombral pour m'aider à sauver Sirius… Même si tu étais parfois impulsif et maladroit, j'ai toujours pu trouver en toi une personne de grande confiance, d'une volonté sans failles… Tu as été mon premier ami, mon meilleur ami, mon frère ! Ma joie de vivre. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai atteint le point de non-retour, et vous seuls pouvez… Sans vous, je me suis retrouvé perdu. Vous vous souvenez des cette pièce fermée à clé au Département des Mystères ? Elle contenait l'amour… Et c'est grâce à cet amour fraternel que je ressens pour vous que j'ai pu tenir et voir tout ce sang couler entre mes doigts, entendre hurler ma conscience de m'arrêter… C'était comme si vous étiez près de moi, vous m'aidiez à garder la tête hors de l'eau, à me repérer dans l'obscurité qui enveloppait mon cœur. Pendant 4 ans, j'ai avancé à tâtons, comme un aveugle qui cherche à retrouver son chemin, c'était comme si un étranger contrôlait mes pensées et mes gestes. »

Pendant que Harry parlait, je sentis ma gorge me piquer désagréablement. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi, et que je pus lire à travers ses yeux le Harry que j'aimais, je crus que mes jambes allaient s'écrouler.

« Et puis tu es revenue, Mione… J'ai d'abord essayé de faire face, car je savais que je ne pouvais revenir. Et puis j'ai croisé tes beaux yeux chocolat… Et j'ai su que je l'avais trouvée. Ma lumière au bout du tunnel. J'ai cru me retrouver à 17 ans… Car quand je croisais ton regard, je me sentais immédiatement apaisé. Etrangement serein… Je savais que la solution se trouvait dans l'étincelle que je fixai. Tu étais bien plus que les livres ou la connaissance… l'amitié ou le courage… Tu étais mon repère. Vous avez pu voir en moi la beauté que je refusai. Et vous me l'avez fait découvrir… »

Je me rendis soudain compte que les larmes coulaient librement sur mon visage. Le menton de Ron tremblait. Avec un geste lent, Ginny lui abaissa sa baguette. Harry tremblait de tout son corps, les yeux brillants. Il regardait Ron, qui semblait maintenant l'éviter.

« Maintenant, je sais que ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable. Alors c'est à toi de choisir ma sentence. Fais ce que tu juges juste. Tue-moi, s'il le faut. »

« Je n'ai plus aucune raison de la faire… dit Ron d'un ton décidé. »

Il s'avança d'un pas gauche vers Harry, qui se raidit. Il effectua un geste étrange, comme s'il voulait le prendre par l'épaule, puis se ravisa. Mais moi, je me précipitai vers eux, et les enserrai de mes bras, les serrais dans notre étreinte, pressai leurs corps contre le mien. Le soulagement qui montait en moi était si intense qu'il m'étourdit un instant.

Je ne me trouvai plus dans ce cachot mais dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Avachis sur les fauteuils devant la cheminée, Ron, Harry et moi vaquions à nos occupations. Moi sur mes devoirs, et Ron et Harry sur une partie acharnée d'échec… Je pouvais même sentir sur ma peau la chaleur des flammes dansantes. Le feu fait fondre la glace, la peine et la douleur qui se déversent tel un torrent de larmes… Larmes qui glissaient le long de mes joues…

Puis Ron se dégagea de notre étreinte, et le pas hésitant, recula. Il semblait totalement désorienté, comme s'il venait de briser quelque chose qu'il s'était juré d'accomplir. Harry me lâcha à son tour, et je scrutai ses yeux. Ce que j'y vis me remplit d'espoir : il n'y avait plus aucune trace de ce regard métallique, pénétrant dans l'âme et causant maintes frissons, ce regard qui avait vu les pires facettes de la vie. Ses yeux reflétaient un trop plein d'émotions, d'où brillait une gratitude des plus démesurées.

« - Je m'excuse, marmonna Ron. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… c'était impulsif. »

Harry se força à sourire.

« J'aime quand tu es comme ça. »

Mais son sourire disparut lorsque Ginny lui prit les mains pour les examiner attentivement.

« Tes mains sont rougies du sang des gens que tu aimais. Cette encore rouge ne s'effacera jamais… Tu en es conscient ? »

Harry retira vivement ses mains, comme s'il venait de se brûler. Puis il se mit à chuchoter des paroles incompréhensibles, en s'asseyant par terre. Ginny s'accroupit devant lui, et lui prit le visage entre les mains. Je sentis Ron se crisper à côté de moi, alors je lui pris la main et la serrai fort. Mes yeux se tournèrent vers le spectacle qui s'offrait à nous, et je fus alors frappée par un détail : Des cheveux noirs en bataille et des longs cheveux roux… Des yeux noisette et des yeux émeraudes…

Aussi inexplicable que cela puisse paraître, j'avais l'impression que devant moi se tenaient… James et Lily Potter.

TBC…

Sassy.

* * *

Coucou à tous ! Excusez-moi de ce retard de qqlq jours… C'était contre la volonté !

Je vous remercie infiniment de vos reviews, auxquels je vais tt de suite répondre…

Karen : Ah bon tu trouves ? Oui, j'aurais peut-être du laisser le Harmy… Mais mtnt je ne peux plus changer. Dsl ! J'espère que la suite t'a plue.

Milii : Dis-donc, vous êtes tous à me dire qu'on dirait du Harry/Hermione… Votre impression va changer, je pense ! ;)

Sinkha : Merci beaucoup.

Helene : Ce chapitre t'a-t-il éclairé ?

Kika : Merci, voici la suite !

Samaraxx : Tu pleures ?  Mais il ne faut pas, tout va bien se passer ! Harry revient peu à peu à lui-même, mais c'est vrai qu'il était bien en « bad guy ».  En tout xas, je suis flattée, merci !

Rebecca Black : As-tu la réponse à tes questions ?

Ocaora : Et la voici !

Gros gros bisous à tous, à bientpot pour la suite de BMBTL, le chapitre 7 : « Ramène-moi à la vie (Bring me back to life) »

Sassy.


	7. Ramène moi à la vie

_**Bring me back to life**_

CHAPITRE 7 : Bring me back to life (Ramène-moi à la vie)

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que Ginny et Harry étaient accroupis par terre. Incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, je les regardai se fixer. Leurs yeux brillaient étrangement, se répondaient, comme s'ils parlaient avec un langage que seul l'autre pouvait comprendre. Puis Harry baissa le contact en baissant la tête :

« - Je t'ai tuée… murmura-t-il d'une voix emplie de douleur. »

« Harry, tu sais ce qu'on dit ? Ceux qui ne peuvent accepter le passé sont condamnés à la répéter. Pendant 3 ans, tu as marché aux côtés de la mort, tu étais prisonnier de ses chaînes, elle était l'issue de ta destinée. La mort est comme une trace indélébile, plus on frotte pour l'effacer, plus elle s'ancre en nous. Comme tu ne pouvais l'accepter, tu t'es retrouvé réduit à la donner aux autres. Une sorte de revanche sur la vie que l'on t'avait volée. Moi aussi tu m'as bcp déçue… J'avais mal. Mal à cause de toutes ces tortures, mais aussi mal pour toi. Je te voyais t'acharner à détruire le semblant de vie que l'on avait construit pour toi. Je sais pourquoi tu m'as laissée en vie, alors que tu n'as pas hésité à tuer tous les autres Weasley. Tu pensais qu'effacer ton passé t'aiderait à oublier tout ce que tu as vécu. Mais moi, tu savais que je te comprenais. Que je t'aimerais, quoi que tu décides de faire de ta vie. Et tu avais raison. Tu avais besoin de moi, car je te comprenais. Sous mes airs de petite sœur timide, je savais comment tu fonctionnais. Lorsque tu te sens en détresse, ta colère prend possession de toi, et se transforme en haine. Elle est ton poison, et ne disparaît que lorsque tu te rends compte de la détresse des autres. Mais cette fois-ci, elle t'a aveuglé. Mais j'ai trouvé le moyen de te rendre la vue. »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? dit Harry d'une voix sans timbre. »

« C'est bcp plus mystérieux et magique que la Magie elle-même… C'est comme dans ces contes moldus. Les contes de fées… murmura-t-elle en penchant son visage vers celui de Harry. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dit celui-ci, en fronçant les sourcils. »

« La Princesse te ramène à la vie… »

Lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, leurs mains se trouvèrent, je compris que tout était fini.

Sous le coup de l'émotion, j'enfouis ma tête dans le cou de Ron, qui me caressa doucement Je restai ainsi un long moment, essayant de faire le point sur cette journée. J'étais passée par avions ramené notre ami ds le droit chemin, et j'étais rentrée chez moi. J'avais compris, en aidant Harry, que c'était ça que j'aimais, c'était la vie. Un monde d'aventures, d'amitié, rempli de merveilles que toute une vie ne serait pas suffisante pour explorer… c'était dans ce monde que j'avais trouvé l'Amour…

Je me dégageais de l'étreinte de Ron et il m'adressa un sourire rassurant. J'eus l'étrange impression d'avoir avalé une gorgée de Bièraubeurre… Ginny et Harry se relevaient, et elle le prit timidement par la main. Harry semblait extrèmement troublé, mais Ginny était confiante.

Lorsque je voulus lui saisir la main à mon tour, un cri s'éleva derrière nous :

« - Déployez-vous, ils sont là-dedans ! J'y vais seul, technique d'alarme habituelle ! Arrêtez les Mangemorts ! »

Draco Malfoy apparut à l'entrée du cachot. D'un regard, il évalua la situation, puis s'exclama :

« Ecartez-vous ! »

Sans trop savoir comment, je me retrouvais en arrière, avec Ron et Ginny, qui avait laché la main de Harry. Draco pointa sa baguette sur celui-ci, et sans que je n'ai ou rien faire ou dire :

« Avada Ke… Endoloris ! »

Harry, pris par surprise, s'effondra sous la douleur, mais ne cria pas. Il ramena ses genoux contre son torse, et attendit en luttant de toutes ses forces…

Je voulais arrêter cette torture, mais les yeux de Malfoy me figèrent : ils reflétaient une colère pure, proche de la folie… Mais il ne releva pas sa baguette, et Harry abandonna. Le corps agité de convulsions, il hurla. Ce n'était pas des hurlements de douleur, mais d'appel au secours. Ils emplissaient ma tête, alors que je voyais se tordre par terre ce garçon au corps de verre…

Finalement, Malfoy releva sa baguette et j'entendis Ginny étouffer un cri. Harry était immobile sur le sol, un de ses bras bougeant encore comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire pantin. Puis sa voix s'éleva :

« Tu ressembles tellement à ton père, Malfoy… Tu me fais souffrir uniquement pour ta soif de vengeance, tes intérêts personnels… Ca te perdra, comme pour lui. »

« Il ne faut pas rejeter l'idiotie du père sur le fils, répliqua Draco. Je croyais que tu savais ça mieux que quiconque, Potter… »

Harry ne répondit rien, comme s'il n'en avait pas la force. Malfoy eut un sourire narquois et le Survivant se releva finalement. Je sentais Ginny frémir à côté de moi. Harry fit face à Draco. Son expression indifférente me glaça.

Les 2 se jaugèrent du regard. A quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, le rouge contre le vert. Le combat qui avait menacé d'exploser pdt 7 ans allait se dérouler sous nos yeux. Ils se tournèrent autour, chacun attendant que l'autre fasse le premier pas.

« Je ne veux pas te laisser gagner ce combat, Malfoy, dit Harry. Mais je vais le faire. »

« Tiens, je te retrouve, Saint Potter… Ca faisait un bout de temps ! Mais le problème, Harry, c'est que cette fois tu n'as plus personne à sauver. Ils sont tous tombés pour toi, où t'ont tourné le dos. »

D'un geste de la main, Harry projeta Malfoy contre le mur. Ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés tombèrent sur son visage.

« Je crois que tu parles sans savoir, répliqua Harry. Assez insultant, pour un Serpentard… »

Mais Draco éclata de rire et se releva.

« Je vois que tu te bats en n'obéissant qu'à tes propres lois ! Ca, c'est digne d'un Serpentard ! Tu finiras bien par lui ressembler, finalement… »

« A qui ? demanda froidement le Gryffondor. »

« L'assassin de tes parents. »

Une immense bourrasque poussa à nouveau Malfoy en arrière, mais il résista. Il avait touché un point faible chez son adversaire. Comme toujours.

« Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point je suis différent de Voldemort. »

« Tu as toujours été différent des autres ! Avant, ton moyen de communication était le courage, puis la colère, et mtnt la douleur. Et tu sais quoi ? Voldemort aussi. »

« Voldemort n'était qu'un enfant pitoyable. »

« Parce que ce n'est pas ce que tu es, toi aussi ? railla Draco. »

Je sus alors qu'il avait été trop loin. Harry traça un signe étrange dans les airs, de ses doigts, et de larges coupures apparurent sur les bras et les jambes de Malfoy, qui essaya de ne pas y faire attention.

« Ne me compare plus jamais à Voldemort… J'ai choisi de ne pas être comme lui. »

« Ah ouais ? Non mais ouvre les yeux, Potter ! Regarde le monde autour de toi, regarde le carnage que tu as engendré ! Tu mérites d'aller à Azkaban, et peu importe si les dernières choses que tu entends sont les cris de ta mère ! »

Harry resta bouche bée un instant.

« Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? siffla-t-il. »

« Tout le monde le sait. Tout le monde est au courant de ton histoire, ton parcours, tes aventures. Nous les enseignons aux enfants pour ne pas qu'ils fassent les mêmes erreurs que toi, qu'ils sachent quelle vie à mené cet homme à sa perte. Harry est devenu un prénom de déshonneur, et tout ce qui a trait à toi à disparu du quotidien. Tu es mort, Potter. Dans ta tête, et dans le cœur de tes amis. »

« C'est faux, Malfoy. »

Draco fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Ginny. Elle avait parlé d'une voix assurée, ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

« Reste en dehors de ça, Ginevra ! Peut-être que ton béguin de pré-adolescente ressurgit, ou alors… Potter a vraiment réussi à te rendre folle… finit-il d'une voix amusée. »

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Draco ! dit Ron, les poings serrés. »

« Fais attention à ce que tu fais, Ron, répliqua Draco. Si tu me mets hors-circuit, le Balafré aura raison de vous ! »

« Tu n'es pas invincible, Malfoy ! lança Harry. »

« Toi non, plus, rétorqua ce dernier. »

« Ah oui ? Tu veux me tester ? »

Cette fois-ci, je n'en pouvais plus. Ce petit duel verbal allait mal tourner, je le sentais… En quelques pas, je me retrouvais entre le Gryffondor et le Serpentard.

« STOP ! m'écriais-je. Ca suffit, arrêtez ! Vous ne pouvez pas… Vous… Harry a changé ! Dis-le lui, Harry ! »

« Oh oui, il a changé… Il a oublié tous ses beaux principes de défenseur des opprimés et s'est adonné ce qu'il mettait tant de hargne à combattre ! Tu sais quoi, Potter ? moi aussi j'ai eu le choix entre la facilité et la justice. J'ai renié ma famille, mon argent, mes titres et toutes ces choses que j'aimais exhiber. Et pendant ce temps, tu jouais le Survivant incompris, le petit arrogant tout boursouflé d'importance… »

Harry eut un rire incrédule, alors que je réalisais que Draco avait totalement raison. Tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur Harry, comblant le moindre de ses caprices sous prétexte qu'il était l'espoir du Monde Sorcier, mais Draco… Relégué à l'arrière-plan, il aurait eu besoin d'autant de soutien que Harry. Un désagréable sentiment de culpabilité envahit mon esprit. J'aurais du le voir. Moi qui voit tjs tout, j'aurais du le voir, bon sang !

« Tu n'as pas vécu ce que j'ai vécu, subi ce que j'ai subi, pleuré les gens que j'ai pleuré… »

« Alors quoi ? Vas-y, tu peux continuer la liste des sacrifices que tu as du faire ! Et après, tu vas peut-être me faire tes yeux de chien battu ? finit-il en accentuant sur le mot « chien ». »

« Le vrai responsable de la mort de Sirius était Dumbledore… dit Harry entre ses dents. »

« C'est ce que tu aimes penser, hein ? Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose… »

« Ron, je t'en prie ! m'exclamais-je. Fais quelque chose ! »

Mais ce fut Ginny qui réagit. Elle s'approcha de Malfoy et lui adressa une monumentale gifle. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, trop surpris pour dire quoi que ce soit.

« Ca, c'est pour tout ce que tu m'as fait subir pendant 6 ans ! »

Puis elle se tourna vers Harry, qui lui sourit d'un air fier. Elle lui adressa une gifle à son tour, et il parut aussi étonné que Draco.

« Et ça, c'est pour avoir cru que je ne te giflerais pas ! »

Mais elle lui attrapa la main et nous fis face, à Draco et à moi.

Je regardais alors Ron. Son regard allait du Survivant au Serpentard. De Draco à Harry. Je pouvais presque voir son combat intérieur : L'ex-ami ou l'ex-ennemi ? Le Lion ou le Serpent ? Le courage ou la ruse ? Le frère ou l'allié ?

Finalement, il s'avança lui aussi vers moi, me prit la main et m'emmena aux cotés de Ginny.

« Je suis désolé, Draco. Mais j'ai fait une promesse. »

« Quoi ? s'exclama celui-ci, incrédule. Mais vous vous engagez tous les trois comme Mangemorts ? »

« Tu ne comprends vraiment rien… dit Harry en s'avançant vers lui. Tu ne pourras jms t'opposer à… »

Soudain, un autre homme apparut à l'entrée du cachot. Petit et rondouillard.

« Neville ! s'exclama Ginny. »

Il la regarda comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

« Ginny ? Tu es vivante ? »

« Je tiens Potter, Neville ! s'exclama Malfoy. »

Neville regarda Harry, qui lui-même paraissait ressentir une incroyable appréhension. Les lèvres de l'autre garçon s'étirèrent en un large sourire, et ses yeux se firent froids. Il pointa sa baguette sur Harry.

« Cela fait 2 ans que j'attends ce moment… Je crois que le Survivant va perdre son titre aujourd'hui… Mais tu sais, Potter, que tu as de la chance… tu aurais mérité de payer pdt toute ta vie, mais là, tu vas mourir d'une simple rafale… Le plus ironique, c'est que tu vas mourir exactement comme tes parents, mais cette fois, c'est toi l'assassin ! »

Je fus frappée par les paroles de Neville. Crues, dures, poignantes. Emplies de rancœur. Harry ne paraissait pas effrayé le moins du monde, et je savais pourquoi. Il avait résisté au sortilège de la Mort tout à l'heure. Ce devait être son arme secrète, le secret de sa survie ? Il ouvrit la bouche :

« Neville… pardonne-moi. De n'avoir été qu'un homme. C'est toi que Voldemort aurait du choisir. Tu aurais su résister à l'appel du Mal, tu aurais su combattre ton côté sombre. »

« Personne n'aurait pu mieux accomplir la prophétie que toi. Et personne n'aurait pu tomber aussi bas ensuite. »

« Je sais. Mais il faut que tu me comprennes. Regarde-moi dans les yeux, et dis-moi ce que tu vois. »

« Ca suffit les paroles ! s'impatienta Malfoy. Et si on passait à l'action ? »

Harry s'efforçait de regarder Neville, de lui faire passer le message que Malfoy refusait de comprendre.

« Dites adieu au Seigneur des Balafrés… dit Malfoy d'une voix amusée. »

Il leva sa baguette, et je Me crispais. Mon cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure, mais aucune solution ne me venait à l'esprit. Un sentiment de terreur s'insinuait en moi, et Ron me prit doucement contre lui, me chant les yeux de sa main.

J'entendis Malfoy hurler : « Avada… »

Non, tout ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça ! Pas après tous ces efforts, ces vérités révélées… J'écartais la main de Ron. Je voulais voir. Voir mon pire cauchemar se réaliser.

Les yeux de Neville s'agrandirent alors qu'il venait de réaliser que devant lui se trouvait son ami Gryffondor. D'une petite voix, il dit : « Harry ? »

Ce seul mot parvint à redonner le sourire à Harry. Il savait que Neville allait le pardonner, car Neville était avant tout son ami. Et les amis représentent le soutien, la compréhension, le pardon.

« Kedavra ! finit Malfoy. »

Le rayon émeraude fonça telle une rafale, et la dernière chose que je vis fut Neville, frappé de plein fouet par la sortilège… à la place de Harry.

Je me retournais et me blottis contre Ron. J'entendis le bruit d'un corps qui chute. Puis un cri d'horreur, et une baguette qui tombe par terre…

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. L'Elu déchu de la Prophétie venait de sauver le Sauveur.

TBC.

Coucou à tous ! Et nous y voilà, le chapitre 7 est arrivé… Two to go… (Plus que deux) avant la fin de la fic. Qu'en avez vous pensé ?

Milii : Oui, Ron & Hermione ne sont pas très... explicites, je sais… Mais… en réalité, je n'aime pas trop ce couple, c'est pourquoi je ne les fais pas trop apparaître.

SamaraXX : Oui, oui, un Harry/Ginny… Et Harry garde tjs son pouvoir, t'en fais pas !

Karen : Ah bon ? A Star Wars ? Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jms vu aucun épisode... (shame !) En quoi elle ressemble à Star Wars ? Bisous.

Cristopher I Finks : Yeah, I can read english and speak english. Thx so much for your comment! See Ya.

Kmill : Ah Kmille Bergamasco... ou alors Kmille... C'était quoi son nom, déjà ? M'en rappelle plus ! Bon… La prochaine fois alrs ? Bisous ma puce.

Rebecca-Black : Eh ben ma pauvre ! J'espère que ça va mieux mtnt ? T'en fais pas, ds le prochain tu as ttes les explications.

Voili Voilou ! Enormes bizoos à tous… A bientôt pour le chapitre 8 (mon préféré) : « Les Survivants ».

Sassy.


	8. Les Survivants

_**Hi Folks! Here am I! **_

_**At last, the next chapter…**_

_**Merci bcp pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir...**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu lorsque je l'ai écrit. Pour tout vous dire, il a été écrit moitié en France, moitié en Angleterre… Et je n'ai jms eu autant d'inspiration ! **_

_**Je vous embrasse bien fort, bonne lecture… An' see Ya !**_

_**Bring me back to life**_

CHAPITRE 8 : Les Survivants

Le tableau aurait pu paraître inimaginable, mais il était bien réel.

Dans un magnifique parc, au pied des marches qui menaient à la plus grande école de sorcellerie, se tenaient 5 personnes.

Au centre, un jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène, les yeux verts voilés d'horreurs qu'il n'avait mérité de vivre et de proférer ; à sa droite, un visage de jeune fille et une âme de femme, encadré par une chevelure flambloyante ; à sa gauche un Serpentard au courage d'un Gryffondor ; puis un homme roux, grand par sa taille comme par sa loyauté ; et enfin, moi, qui savait faire retrouver leur chemin à ceux qui l'avait perdu.

Tous à la fois si différents, et si semblables... Tous ne se connaissaient que par chicanes, éclats de rire, sarcasmes ou réconfort...

Chacun avait ses ambitions, ses idées, ses envies et sa route à tracer...

Aucun n'avait pu réaliser ses désirs.

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient ensemble, alignés, main dans la main.

Tous avaient fait abstraction des idées préconçues, et avaient su découvrir l'autre.

Harry James était rongé par le remord, réalisant que ses choix n'avaient été guidés que par l'ignorance du bonheur ; Ronald Bilius avait perdu la légèreté de sa vie et la regrettait amèrement ; Draco Lucius avait révélé sa vérité intérieure et était en attente du pardon ; Ginevra Molly se rendait compte qu'elle avait perdu 2 ans de sa vie et voulait recommencer sur de nouvelles bases ; et moi… je voulais continuer à aider les gens comme je le pouvais. Comme je l'avais toujours fait.

Tous ensemble, ils étaient les Survivants. Nous étions les Survivants de l'époque du sang et de la haine. Encore si jeunes, mais déjà vétérans de la guerre.

Cette guerre qu'est la dualité de la vie.

Alors que nous étions tous figés devant l'immense porte du château, Ron prit la parole :

« - Jamais je n'aurais pu penser que repasser les portes de Poudlard me donnerait l'impression d'avoir 11 ans… »

« Ron… commençais-je d'un ton exaspéré. »

Il m'adressa un sourire. Bien sur, c'était le fantôme des sourires du Ron d'autrefois, mais il réussit à me combler.

« On y va ? intervint Draco. Je crois que l'un d'entre nous a des crimes à expier… »

Je vis Harry lancer à Ginny un regard anxieux, et celle-ci répondit à Draco d'une voix sèche :

« Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie, Malfoy ! »

Il eut une exclamation sarcastique et monta en haut des marches. J'inspirais profondément. C'était là que tout allait se jouer. Nous avions évoqué le passé, analysé et résolu le présent, et maintenant la futur serait décisif. Tout ce que nous avions à faire, c'était l'affronter. Je suivis donc Malfoy, et Ron fit de même. Nous nous tournâmes tous vers Harry et Ginny, figés dans l'indécision.

« Sois un lion… chuchota Ginny à Harry, et elle l'entraîna en haut. »

Draco prit la tête du groupe, et se dirigea droit vers la Grande Salle. Les couloirs étaient déserts, les élèves devaient sans doute être en train de dîner. C'était une chance, car s'ils avaient vu Harry… La panique était la dernière chose dont on avait besoin.

Le trajet me parut trop court, et bientôt la voix du Pr McGonagall nous parvint. En jetant un coup d'œil à travers les portes entrouvertes, nous vîmes les mines décomposées des élèves, rassemblés au milieu de la pièce. Certains paraissaient effrayés, d'autres horrifiés, d'autres… résignés. La voix de Minerva, puissante et désolée, s'éleva :

« Si nous ne retrouvons pas le Professeur Malfoy, le Professeur Londubat, Mr Weasley et Miss Granger… Je dois vous avouer que je suis apeurée. Nous devrons sans doute fermer l'école, si nos meilleurs éléments ont disparu… Je sais que partir de l'école signifie pour certains d'entre vous que… Je sais que votre maison est ici, votre bonheur et votre vie sont la sorcellerie, mais je dois vous avertir. Hors de l'école, vous êtes constamment en danger, non protégés. Particulièrement les enfants qui ne bénéficient pas d'un soutien parental. Vous devrez faire extrèmement attention. Deux orphelins… ont très mal tourné, vous savez. Tom Jedusor et Harry Potter… »

Un frisson parcourut la Grande Salle, et Minerva eut un claquement de langue réprobateur.

« Vous devez vous habituer à prononcer leurs noms. Le professeur Dumbledore vous aurait dit que la peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accentuer la peur de la chose elle-même. Vous ne devez surtout pas oublier… »

Je vis Harry sur le mur à côté de moi, les paupières closes. Son visage était blanc comme neige, il semblait si mal…

« Merlin, je ne peux pas le supporter… »

« Quoi ? lui dit Ron »

« La culpabilité…. Elle m'oppresse, j'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer… »

Malfoy lui prit le bras et l'obligea à se relever.

« Eh bien il faut que tu l'affrontes, Potter ! Parce que te faire du bouche-à-bouche serait la dernière chose au monde que je pourrais faire… »

Et il ouvrit en grand les portes de la salle. J'eus le temps de voir le plafond magique, d'un gris maussade, et Ginny tirer Harry en arrière, avant que les centaines de visages se tournent vers nous. Il y eut un instant de silence, puis Draco traversa la salle d'un pas conquérant et dit à McGonagall :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? On a manqué quelque chose ? »

Il y eut quelques rires, et contre toute attente, Minerva serra Drcao dans ses bras, qui se dégagea vite en faisant la grimace.

« Vous vous dévergondez, Minerva… fit-il avec un petit sourire. »

Elle nous adressa un large sourire, à Ron et moi, et s'assit en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Je me rendis compte que Harry et Ginny étaient cachés par l'imposante taille de Ron, et l'imposant volume de mes cheveux.

« Seigneur, j'ai eu si peur… J'ai cru que la dernière heure de l'école était arrivée, je… Où étiez-vous, j'ai cru que… Vous aviez disparu, Hermione, et… Où… Où est Neville ? »

Je baissais la tête. Il avait fallu plusieurs minutes pour que la mort de Neville imprègne les esprits. Tout s'était passé si vite… A cet instant, Neville avait prouvé qu'il était vraiment un Gryffondor. Harry avait semblé très affecté par son sacrifice, et Malfoy avait enfin compris, admis que St Potter était bel et bien de retour. J'attendis en regardant mes pieds, ne voulant pas annoncer les choses de cette façon. Finalement, la vois d'Harry s'éleva de derrière moi :

« Il est mort pour me sauver la vie. Il s'est sacrifié… pour moi. »

« Ouais, il fait toujours les trucs stupides… soupira Malfoy. »

En entendant Harry, Minerva sursauta comme si elle avait reçu une décharge électrique, et dégaina sa baguette. Ron s'écarta pour dévoiler Harry, et des cris s'élevèrent de toutes parts dans la Grande Salle. Certains élèves se levèrent, prêts à combattre, d'autres se cachèrent sous les tables. Tous les professeurs se mirent à côté de Minerva et bientôt, Harry fut menacé d'une vingtaine de baguette. Il n'avait pas fait un mouvement.

« Si vous faites un pas de plus, Potter, je vous tue ! »

« Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, Minerva. Cela ne servirait à rien. Si vous me tuez… je ne pourrais pas payer pour tous les crimes que j'ai commis, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, Potter ? »

Harry ne répondit rien, comme s'il hésitait à mettre ses pensées, son cœur à nu. Finalement, il prit une grande inspiration et parla :

« Vous savez, il vient un moment dans votre vie où vous réalisez que vous n'êtes pas devenu ce que vous auriez voulu être. Que vous n'avez pas pu contrôler les évènements, comme si une force immensément grande avait balayé votre plus fervente volonté. On appelle cela la destinée. La mienne était toute tracée. Ecrite noir sur blanc. Mais mon chemin était trop étroit, et je ne me suis pas montré à la hauteur. J'aurais pu être… une personne anonyme, comme tant d'autres, pour qui tous les jours sont d'une monotonie sans pareille. J'aurais voulu pouvoir changer de peau lorsque j'étouffais, pouvoir inventer ma vie…. Mais une Prophétesse avait décidé de ma vie avant même que je naisse : je devais être le symbole de l'espoir, celui qui prend pour tous les autres. Ce fut l'amour qui me sauva étant bébé, mais ensuite il m'a délaissé, laissé me débattre avec ma mission. Je devais faire mes preuves, combattre la pire créature que la terre ait portée avec pour seule arme ce sentiment que je ne pouvais comprendre. J'ai réussi, et j'ai accompli ce pourquoi j'étais né. Mais paradoxalement, je savais que mon pire ennemi était moi-même. Ma culpabilité. Les personnes qui m'étaient le plus chères s'étaient sacrifiées pour que je réussisse. D'une certaine manière, c'était de ma faute… La culpabilité était ma pire faiblesse. Et à ce combat-là, j'ai échoué. Je suis devenu un assassin. J'ai essayé de m'en sortir, j'ai essayé tous les moyens… y compris me donner la mort. Mais je recherchais la lumière à travers l'obscurité. Et ce soir… je l'ai trouvée. »

« Te donner la mort ? répéta Parvati Patil. Et… ça n'a pas marché ? »

Harry parut songeur un instant, un sourire de mélancolie étirant ses lèvres.

« Je… je ne l'ai jms révélé à personne, mais… Le voile a été levé sur le mystère qui entoure ma survie au Sortilège de la Mort. Lorsque je suis né… Je n'avais pas les yeux de ma mère, mais ceux de mon père. D'une couleur noisette. J'étais sa copie… conforme. Ce fut alors que j'avais un an… le 31 octobre 1981, que le Sortilège de la Mort me toucha… Mais il fut repoussé par l'amour de ma mère. Son sacrifice me créa une aura protectrice, un pouvoir inconnu dans les veines… Inconnu d'un homme qui avait renié ses racines moldues, renié l'affection. J'ai donc absorbé le sort, et Voldemort se l'est prit de plein fouet. Depuis, je le garde en moi. Donc techniquement, je suis mort. Mais la vérité est que… Mes yeux sont vert émeraude comme la couleur de l'Avada Kedavra. Donc le seul héritage que j'avais de ma mère… me vient en réalité de Voldemort. Et il n'a pas été détruit, car la sort qui l'a touché n'était pas complet. J'en portais une partie en moi. C'est ce soupçon de haine, de mort qui m'a amané à accomplir ces… ces choses, comme c'est l'amour qui a détruit Voldemort. »

Le silence qui suivit ces révélations me fit mal aux oreilles.

« Maintenant, je ne sais plus pourquoi j'existe, finit Harry. »

C'était donc pour ça qu'il avait résisté à l'Avada Kedavra… Il ne pouvait y succomber car il le portait dans son sang… Il était l'Avada Kedavra incarné.

Plus personne ne parlait, et Harry ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche :

« Avant que vous ne fassiez quoi que ce soit, je pense que je dois vous expliquer ce que j'ai ressenti pendant mes années à Poudlard. Pendant 4 ans de ma vie, on m'a demandé des choses que je n'étais pas sur de pouvoir donner. On m'a placé sous les projecteurs, alors que d'autres, comme Ron, Neville, ou… Malfoy, n'ont pas pu bénéficier de la lumière. On m'a demandé d'être un héros. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un héros, en soi ? Un _surhomme _? Tout individu qui dépasse les limites pour le Bien n'est pas sur de pouvoir les refranchir un jour. Et tout peut basculer. Le propre de l'être humain est d'être égoïste. On m'a demandé de cesser d'être cela. D'abandonner mes rêves, mes passions. De trouver en moi la force que les autres n'avaient pas. De contrôler ces émotions qui m'aveuglaient, de mûrir bien plus vite que mon mental le permettait. De réussir à distinguer le vrai du faux sans que l'on m'ait appris comment faire. De m'éloigner des gens, car ma présence pouvait leur être fatale. Dans ma quête, j'ai découvert énormément de choses. Des secrets enfouis, des vérités et des non-dits qui ont complètement changé mon opinion de moi-même. C'est ce qui s'appelle grandir. J'ai appris qu'il fallait profiter de chaque instant, que chaque jour était un cadeau. Le lendemain ne devait pas être mentionné, il était aussi incertain que la victoire. Je pense que chaque personne possède en elle son propre héros, elle est seulement incapable de le découvrir. Vous savez, on ne naît pas fort. On ne naît pas héros. On apprend à le devenir, on apprend à supporter le poids de l'espoir des autres. Et c'est tout au long de cet apprentissage, de ces sacrifices, de ces découvertes, que l'on apprend la vie. » (NdA : Waoo ! Quelle tirade !)

« Qu'est-ce que vous espérez en nous disant tout cela, Potter ? reprit Minerva. Vos paroles sont sans queue ni tête, je ne comprends plus rien ! »

« Voulez-vous que je vous explique, Professeur ? »

C'était Ginny. Elle sortit de sa cachette et s'exposa à tous les regards. Je crus que les yeux de mcGonagall allaient lui sortir de la tête. Elle se mit à balbutier.

« Je… Qu'est-ce que… Ginevra… Comment… Merlin, c'est trop pour moi ! s'exclama-t-elle. »

« Harry m'a gardée captive pendant 2 ans dans son manoir à Godric's Hollow. Il m'a torturée, mais ne m'a pas tuée, car je le sais… Il nourrissait l'espoir de pouvoir revenir… grâce à moi. Ce soir, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Hermione a été le déclencheur. »

« Minerva… reprit cette fois Harry. »

« Ne m'appelez plus comme ça, le coupa la directrice. Vous avez perdu ce privilège depuis longtemps. »

« Professeur McGonagall… Vous savez qu'il n'existe aucune personne sur cette terre qui soit capable de m'arrêter. Voldemort lui-même… »

« Suffisant comme son père ! s'exclama un garçon, quelque part dans la marée des élèves. »

Harry se tourna vers lui, bouche-bée, alors qu'il se levait. Un visage autrefois enjoué, une petite voix devenue dure, et des cheveux blonds lui donnant une allure de premier de la classe, Thomas, dernier de la famille Crivey était debout au milieu de la table des Gryffondors.

« Crivez, asseyez-vous, siffla Draco. Vous risquez d'être le plus blessé dans l'histoire. »

« Certaines personnes sont ses égaux ! lança Thomas en regardant Harry. »

Je m'avançais doucement vers le Survivant et il tourna son regard vers moi. Je vis immédiatement que la remarque l'avait blessé.

« Le Choixpeau m'a désigné pour aller à Gryffondor comme mes frères, dit Thomas. J'étais tellement fier… J'allais enfin pouvoir évoluer dans la même maison que Harry Potter, ce garçon dont mes frères étaient fous, ils le décrivaient si brave, si humble, si gentil… Mais maintenant, je préfère encore être à Serpentard, et vous savez pourquoi ? Gryffondor et salie par le déshonneur de vous avoir connu… »

A Serdaigle, un autre garçon, d'une douzaine d'années, se leva à son tour.

« Mon nom de naissance est Harry Marwell. Avant mes 11 ans, je vivais dans le monde Moldu, et lorsque j'ai appris que j'étais un sorcier, ça a été comme une libération pour moi. Mais une fois arrivé ici… j'ai du changer de nom… Les gens étaient effrayés par moi, dégoûtés, même hostiles parce que j'avais le même prénom que vous ! J'ai du changer d'identité pour vivre en paix… simplement à cause de vous… »

« Vous rendez-vous compte de l'ampleur de vos actes ? s'exclama une jeune fille rousse de 17 ans, à la table des Serpentards. Toute ma famille a été décimée par votre bande de lèche-bottes inhumains, et maintenant je suis orpheline. Et ici, à la maison Serpentard, toute faiblesse est prise en compte, et je suis l'objet de railleries, de moqueries, simplement parce que vous m'avez enlevé ce qui me permettait de survivre ici. C'est quoi, votre problème ? Vous assassinez les familles des autres parce que vous n'en avez plus ? »

Un quatrième année se leva, de la table Poufsouffle, cette fois-ci. Ses poings étaient serrés, il semblait dans une rage folle.

« Vous savez que votre histoire est la seule que le Professeur Binns arrive à rendre intéressante ? Tout le monde désire connaître ce qui vous a poussé à devenir ce que vous êtes. Votre vie appartient à l'Histoire, vous êtes rentré dans la légende, mais les récits s'arrêtent brusquement au moment où vous avez vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Comme si le monde sorcier avait trop honte du tournant qu'a pris leur _héros_, comme vous dites… »

Malfoy eut un petit rire.

« 30 points pour Poufsouffle ! s'exclama-t-il. »

Ron lui donna un discret coup de pied. Harry se décida alors à prendre à nouveau la parole :

« Ecoutez… dit-il. Je sais que je n'ai pas… »

« Que tous ceux qui veulent que Potter payent se lèvent ! s'écria la fille de Serpentard. »

Alors tous les élèves se levèrent et se mirent face à Harry. Tous sans exception. Je déglutis, et je le sentis frémir. Tout Poudlard contre lui… Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, mais je n'avais jms été aussi effrayée par une mobilisation.

Harry regarda les élèves. J'eus l'impression qu'il scrutait chaque visage, déglutissant lui aussi devant chaque expression de haine, ou de peur.

Finalement, il s'avança vers les professeurs sortit sa baguette et la tendit à Parvati, qui la prit, stupéfaite. Il tendit ses deux bras en avant, poings serrés, et on les lui prit pour les enserrer avec une corde magique. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer douloureusement.

« Faute avouée est à moitié pardonnée ? risqua Harry. »

« Harry James Potter, dit un des hommes en l'ignorant. Vous êtes arrêté pour crime contre l'humanité. Vous n'aurez droit à aucun procès, et serez enfermé à Azkaban. Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter ? »

Harry nous regarda tour à tour, puis finalement se tourna vers Draco.

« Il m'en coûte beaucoup de te dire ça, mais… merci, Draco. D'avoir pu voir en moi ce que je n'ai pas pu voir en toi. »

« J'aurais aimé le voir plus tôt, répondit sincèrement ce dernier. »

« Ron… continua Harry. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, juste de venir me voir… lorsque tu seras prêt. »

« Ca risque de prendre du temps, dit Ron. Mais… j'essayerais. »

Lorsque Harry se tourna vers moi, j'eus toutes les peines du monde à ne pas me jeter sur lui pour lui dire au revoir et l'étreindre.

« Hermione, j'aimerais… »

Il hésita un moment, puis dit avec un petit sourire espiègle.

« Appelez-le Harry. »

« Pardon ? m'exclamais-je. »

« Je sais que rien n'est encore fait, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Alors s'il vous plait, pour moi… Appelez-le Harry. »

Mais de quoi diable parlait-il ? Soudain, je compris. A l'instant même où je posais ma main sur mon ventre, je compris.

Puis Harry se tourna finalement vers Ginny, qui lui sourit. Mais l'homme l'agrippa par l'épaule et le força à s'avancer vers la sortie.

« Allez ça suffit les adieux ! Ton temps est écoulé ! On va rendre visite aux Détraqueurs… »

Harry lança un regard désolé à Ginny, qui s'élança vers lui et poussa l'homme qui le maintenait. Elle le prit contre elle, et il passa ses mains liées derrière son cou.

« Je ne veux pas te quitter maintenant, pleura-t-elle. Pas maintenant que nous nous sommes tout avoué. »

« C'est la seule solution, Ginny. Tu le sais… »

« Je t'attendrai… dit-elle. Peu importe le nombre d'années, je t'attendrai. »

« Il me faut du temps, Ginny. Donne-moi le temps de ma pardonner. Je me suis cherché, je me suis perdu. Tu seras celle qui m'aura retrouvé… »

Il la serra brièvement contre lui, et suivit docilement l'homme hors de la Grande Salle, sans un regard en arrière. Par cette porte venait de passer la seule personne que je pensais qui serait tjs là pour moi… Mon protecteur… Cette fois-ci, c'était moi qui avais été là pour lui.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que je réalise l'ampleur de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Avec un certain détachement, je vis Malfoy s'avancer vers Ginny, décomposée. Il la prit par les épaules et fit preuve d'une douceur dont je le croyais incapable. Ainsi, il avait donc un cœur… le cœur d'un homme qui s'était ouvert comme la plus belle des fleurs.

Ron s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. J'enserrais sa taille de mes bras et posais ma tête sur son épaule, respirant son odeur.

« Tu as réussi… murmura-t-il. »

« Oui, soufflais-je avec douceur. »

Il me berça longuement, et je passais une main dans ses cheveux roux.

« Tu as réussi, répéta-t-il. Tu es la meilleure ! »

Je le regardais, lui adressant un sourire espiègle.

« Eh ! m'exclamai-je, faussement outrée. Qui aurait osé s'en douter ? Je ne m'appelle pas Hermione Granger pour rien ! »

Il éclata de rire, et le voir ainsi, heureux et soulagé… Je me joignis à lui, quand j'aperçus le ciel enchanté de la salle. Il avait changé du tout au tout.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi bleu, aussi dégagé, aussi… nouveau.

To Be Continued.

* * *

Et voilà, le chapitre 8 est terminé… J'espère que vous avez eu toutes vos réponses…

Il s'agit du dernier chapitre « Drama ». Le prochain sera plutôt comique, et ce sera le dernier de la Fic.

Karen : Je n'ai jms vu Star Wars, donc je ne sais rien de la fin… Mais celle de BMBTL est plutôt un Happy Ending… Harry est retourné du « bon côté de la force » ! Bisous.

Milii : Tu vois le Harry-Ginny ? Tu vas le voir encore plus… Oui, je voulais, mm dans une intervention plutôt courte, montrer le côté héroïque de Neville… Et puis il fallait bien un mort ds une Fic dramatique ! Bisous…

Ocaora : Non à quoi ? A Harry/Ginny ? Ron/Hermione ? Je n'ai pas trop compris... Bisous.

A bientôt pour THE LAST ONE… Dont je ne révèlerai pas le titre ! Niark.

xoxo. Sassy.


	9. Lily

_**Bring me back to life**_

CHAPITRE 9 : Lily

J'étais allongée sur une surface dure, trop dure pour mon corps meurtri. Des hommes habillés de blanc tournaient autour de moi, certains ajustaient les sangles qui retenaient mes bras prisonniers.

J'étais épuisée. Deux heures, que ça durait ! Je sentis une pression sur ma main. Ron m'adressa un sourire, et caressa mes cheveux humides de sueur.

« Ca va aller, ma chérie, tu y es presque ! Continue, ne t'arrête pas ! Encore une fois ! »

De toutes mes forces, je poussais et ressentis une violente douleur dans mon bassin. Merlin, était-il si _gros_ ? Haletant, transpirant, je regardais mon ventre bien rond, qui avait accueilli pdt 8 mois cet abominable être qui refusait de sortir de moi.

« Ca n'a pas suffit, Hermione, il faut que tu pousses plus fort ! m'intima Ron. »

Plus fort ? Réalisait-il ce qu'il me demandait ? Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était me tenir la main ! Je l'y aurais bien mis, moi, à ma place !

« Oh… gémit-il. Jamais je n'aurais pu penser que ce puisse être aussi difficile… Il… Il faut que je m'assoie… »

« Non, tu restes avec moi ! hurlais-je. Tu veux que je t'en donnes, de la douleur ? »

« Voyons, Hermignonne… Calme-toi, tu ne vas quand mm pas me frapper… C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie… »

« C'est le pire jour de ma vie ! m'exclamais-je. »

« Hermione, tu… Tu sais que le livre a dit que tu raconterais n'importe quoi… »

« Peut-être, mais est-ce que le livre parlait de cette affreuse douleur que je ressens ? A-t-il dit que tu serais malade à ma place ? Tout n'est pas dit dans les livres ! »

Ron écarquilla les yeux, comme s'il pensait avoir mal entendu.

« Tu… Tu peux répéter ? dit-il. »

« Sois un peu coopératif ! »

« Poussez une dernière fois, Madame ! s'exclama le médecin »

Je mis toute ma volonté et mon courage, et poussais. Tout mon corps tremblant d'épuisement se relâcha au moment où j'entendis son cri. Un faible cri, signe de naissance, un cri libérateur. Le souffle de la vie.

« La tête est sortie ! continua le médecin. »

Ron jeta un coup d'œil, et je le vis blêmir considérablement derrière ses taches de rousseur… et tourner de l'œil.

« Non, non, non… Ronald, ne me fais pas ça ! m'exclamais-je. »

Droit comme une statue, il tomba à la renverse. Il s'était évanoui. Je posais ma tête sur l'oreiller et fermais les yeux.

« C'est fini, Madame, vous avez été parfaite. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre mari, les hommes sont souvent moins résistants que les femmes… »

« Ce n'est pas mon mari ! m'exclamais-je. »

Le médecin se releva, tenant dans ses bras un cadeau. Mon cadeau. Il s'approcha tout doucement de moi, et se baissa à ma hauteur. Je sentis la colère en moi faire place à une émotion beaucoup plus forte… Il déposa le petit être fragile sur ma poitrine, et je le pris avec des gestes tremblants. Son petit corps rouge lové contre moi, sa petite bouche rose ouverte et ses yeux fermés à la vie m'attendrirent et je sentis les larmes perler aux coins de mes yeux. Il était si petit… Et prenait une place déjà si grande dans mon cœur… Après tant d'attentes, il était là, le résultat de toutes mes espérances… Je caressais lentement le doux duvet qui recouvrait son crâne, et il gémit. Je sentis mon cœur faire un bond.

« Et comment s'appelle cette adorable petite fille ? »

Une fille… Une adorable petite merveille, une Princesse qui n'appartenait qu'à moi…

« Lily, dit une voix proche de moi. Lily Hermione Molly Weasley. »

Un rayonnant sourire aux lèvres, Ron posa délicatement un linge sur le corps de notre fille.

« Elle est magnifique… dit-il d'une voix enrouée. Tout comme sa maman… »

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front, et Lily bougea sur ma poitrine. Un imperceptible mouvement qui me remplit de bonheur… Elle ouvrit puis referma la bouche, à la recherche de mon sein.

« Regarde… Elle a déjà faim, c'est bien une Weasley ! plaisantais-je. »

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? me demanda le médecin. »

« Pas très bien… répondit Ron. Je crois que je me suis cogné en tombant… »

Je lui lançais mon fameux regard Je-N'ai-Jamais-Vu-Un-Tel-Niveau-De-Stupidité, puis répondis au médecin :

« Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien. »

« Nous allons vous laisser seuls un instant… Pour faire connaissance… Vous ne devriez pas tarder à avoir des visiteurs. »

Je le remerciais, puis plaçais un bras autour de mon petit bébé. Elle ouvrit très légèrement les yeux, et je pus voir deux perles chocolat qui regardaient le monde pour la première fois et qui me voyaient moi… Jamais personne ne m'avait regardé comme ça. Comme une raison de vivre, comme une mère. Ma fille était si belle, si… Un peu de Ron, et un peu de moi. Rien qu'en la regardant, blottie tout contre moi, j'eus l'impression que je pourrais tout affronter pour elle. Je pleurerais si je pensais qu'elle se fait du mal à elle-même ; je serais en colère si les autres la traitaient injustement ; je sourirais de sa joie et de son innocence ; je serais fière de ses combats, ses exploits ; je serais douce et compréhensive pour consoler ses chagrins et ses peines ; et tout cela… je le regrouperais dans un amour inconditionnel. Il est facile d'être une mère, mais le rôle le plus beau, c'est d'être une maman. Oui, je lui donnerais l'amour d'une maman. En cet instant même, ces pensées, qui ne m'avaient jamais effleuré l'esprit auparavant, m'apparaissaient comme une évidence.

Ron posa une main sur la mienne, et regarda tendrement notre enfant. Le fruit de notre amour.

« C'est la première fois que je ressens autant d'émotions… Je… je n'arrive pas à la décrire, je suis juste… accomplie. Oui, c'est exactement ça… accomplie, murmurais-je. »

Je regardais Ron dans les yeux et j'eus l'impression que nous étions seuls… Tous les trois, seuls au monde. Et j'étais bien. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à présent.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur le minuscule poing de Lily, qui avait agrippé un doigt de son père. Le contraste me frappa : sa petite menotte toute avide de sécurité et la main rugueuse qui paraissait si douce à présent…

J'eus un sanglot. Ron me prit par les épaules.

« Allons, ma chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Rien… Je pensais juste que si Harry n'était pas devenu… ce qu'il est devenu, je ne serais pas la plus heureuse des femmes aujourd'hui… »

« Nous l'avons remercié en appelant notre petite fille comme sa mère. Il en sera très ému, tu le sais… et puis… Tu n'es pas encore la plus heureuse des femmes… fit-il avec un petit sourire. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Toi qui me reprochais autrefois de ne pas faire de choses concrètes… »

Il posa un genou à terre, et je sentis mon estomac faire un bond. Mon cœur se mit à battre à toute allure, alors qu'il sortait un écrin de sa poche et l'ouvrait devant moi.

Et là… Devant mes yeux écarquillés se trouvait la plus belle bague que je n'ai jamais vue : l'anneau d'or était serti de petits diamants qui brillaient de mille feux et formaient les mots : « For you for ever ».

« Hermione Jane Granger… Voudras-tu me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? »

Alors que les sons refusaient de sortir de ma gorge trop nouée, j'éclatais en sanglots et giflais Ron de toutes mes forces. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Puis se força à sourire :

« Est-ce que ça veut dire « peut-être » ? »

« Tu me demandes en mariage ! lui dis-je sur un ton de reproche. »

« Oui… »

« Pourquoi maintenant ? dis-je sans vraiment le vouloir. »

« Parce que… Ca ne ferait qu'officialiser les choses, car je sais au fond de moi que nous le sommes déjà, mais comme ça, nous formerions une famille… »

Jamais il me fit aussi difficile de dire « oui ». jamais je ne l'avais voulu aussi ardemment aussi…

« Oh, Ron… »

« Tu… tu ne veux pas ? »

« Si, bien sur que si ! »

Il me regarda un instant avant de réaliser.

« Tu as dit oui…. Dit-il sans oser y croire. »

« Oui, répétais-je en sentant mes lèvres s'étirer en immense sourire. »

« Mais alors… dit-il, un peu perdu. Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures encore ? »

J'éclatais de rire, et à travers mes larmes, je l'embrassais passionément alors qu'il m'enfilait l'anneau.

Une voix nous parut de la porte :

« Voyons, pas devant les bébés ! »

Nous sursautâmes et Ron devint rouge pivoine. Ginny, un large sourire aux lèvres, s'avança vers nous, quelque chose caché dans son dos.

« Eh bien, bienvenue dans la famille, Mione… Je suis heureuse que Ron t'ait enfin demandé…. Je commençais à ma lasser de ces simulations… Ce qui est bien, c'est qu'il ne t'a pas déclamé son discours de trois heures ! »

« Tu… Vous avez fait des simulations ? m'exclamais-je, abasourdie. »

« Le pauvre était mort de trouille, dit Ginny, amusée. Il voulait que tout soit parfait. Et moi aussi. »

Elle sortit de derrière son dos un magnifique bouquet de fleurs blanches, si gros qu'elle devait le tenir à deux mains.

« Oh, Ginny… Il ne fallait pas… »

Elle fronça les sourcils et prit un air outré :

« Eh, mais c'est pas pour toi ! »

Elle décrocha une unique fleur et la déposa sur le petit corps lové contre moi.

« Un lys pour la petite Lily… Je vous remercie vraiment de l'avoir appelée ainsi. Harry s'est mis à pleurer en l'apprenant. »

« Comment va-t-il ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander. »

« Il se remet doucement de son séjour à Azkaban. Il cauchemarde toutes les nuits, mais je veille sur lui. S'il se sent bien, il a promis de venir vous voir. »

« Ca me fera du bien. »

Je me tournais vers Ron, étonnée. Avait-il déjà oublié ses rancunes ?

« Eh, je ne suis aussi idiot que j'en ai l'air ! se défendit-il. Je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir des questions intérieures, ou de taire sa douleur pour se protéger. Harry n'a pas été là pour moi lorsque ça m'est arrivé, mais je ne veux pas suivre son schéma. C'est… C'est mon meilleur ami, et je ne l'aime pas seulement pour ses qualités, mais pour sa personnalité toute entière. Même s'il s'est comporté comme un monstre avec moi, je me dois de l'aider. »

Je sentis les larmes me monter à nouveau aux yeux, et je duis résister à mon envie de lui sauter au cou. Je regardais donc ma petite Lily, qui dormait les poings serrés, son petit nez frémissant au rythme de ses inspirations. Quelques cheveux roux recouvraient son crâne. Une dixième apprentie Gryffondor…

« Je crois que c'est une malédiction chez les Weasley d'être roux… soupirais-je. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les roux ? s'exclamèrent d'une voix Ron et Ginny, indignés. »

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. En les regardant, la main posée sur le linge de Lily, je me dis qu'ils étaient peut-être les derniers de la famille Weasley, mais aussi, paradoxalement, les premiers.

Premiers d'une nouvelle génération, nouvelle période, nouvelle union, nouveau jour.

J'eus l'impression qu'un monde venait de se refermer derrière moi, et que ma vraie famille se trouvait devant moi. Une famille rendue orpheline par la guerre, brisée, qui savait se reconstruire, réparrendre à marcher en privilégiant l'affection et l'humour.

La vie de Lily s'annonçait magnifique…

Les évènements qui se sont passés ensuite sont tellement beaux que je préfère les garder dans mon cœur. Le même jour, Harry a tenu sa promesse et est venu nous rendre visite, j'ai vu qu'il allait beaucoup mieux. Ron lui a confié qu'il comprenait ses erreurs et que s'il le voulait, il serait l'épaule sur laquelle se reposer. Ginny nous a dit qu'elle et Harry étaient officiellement fiancés, et Ron n'a fait aucun commentaire. Il m'a remplie de fierté par son évolution. La pauvre Ginny a du subir de nombreuses remarques désobligeantes à cause de la haine des autres envers Harry, mais ils se sont calmés. J'ai même eu droit à une visite de Draco, qui m'a surprise par sa délicatesse. Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de me souhaiter « bonne chance pour le régime », avec son air suffisant, mais j'ai éclaté de rire, ce qui l'a quelque peu désarçonné… Sacré Malfoy !

Je n'ai jamais été autant fatiguée qu'avec notre petite fille, qui déborde d'énergie et à déjà le caractère bien trempé de Molly, mais Ron a été formidable. Il a joué son rôle de père, étant joueur s'il le fallait, autoritaire quand il se devait. J'ai été engagée comme professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, et ais eu l'immense honneur d'écrire notre histoire dans « L'Histoire de Poudlard ». Ron est sur que Lily sera une petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout comme moi, vu qu'elle a déjà dévoré mes écrits ! Les débuts d'Harry et Ginny ont été difficiles, elle a doucement réussi à le reconstruire, il a réapprit à s'aimer, et les mauvaises langues ont compris qu'il n'était pas celui qu'ils croyaient. J'ai retrouvé mon frère, même si notre complicité d'auparavant est quelque peu entâchée. Mais il faut laisser le temps faire son œuvre… Ginny est tombée enceinte de lui, et ils ont eu un magnifique garçon qui ressemble comme deux gouttes à son père : ils l'ont appelé James… Ginny est devenue une réputée Médicomage, et Ron et Harry sont les deux Aurors les plus puissants qu'il existe. Le Monde des Sorciers est désormais en paix avec lui-même, et le Monistère de la Magie travaille à un futur rapprochement sorciers/moldus. Mes parents en sont ravis !

Le professeur McGonagall est décédée, et Draco la remplace. Je veille à ce qu'il ne favorise pas trop les Serpentards !

Quand je regarde derrière moi, je suis effrayée par la vitesse à laquelle ces dernières années ont passées. Ma vie est toujours remplie de nouveautés, car ce monde regorge de merveilles que toute une vie ne suffirait pas pour explorer.

Ma petite Lily n'est plus un bébé, elle a 11 ans, maintenant, et aujourd'hui elle est rentrée à Poudlard. Elle et James sont les meilleurs amis du monde, et ont bien sur été envoyés à Gryffondor. Tout le monde fait des remarques sur leurs prénoms. Il faut dire que James et Lily… Peut-être est-ce la destinée ? J'ai l'impression de nous revoir il y a 26 ans… Ce sont les enfants des Survivants, l'espoir du monde futur.

Les distances qui s'étaient creusées ont disparu, et le « Circle of Three » s'est élargi. Personne n'oublie ce qu'il s'est passé, mais nous vivons avec et tout va pour le mieux.

En ce moment même, je suis en train de dîner avec Ron, Ginny et Harry. Je crois que jamais nos liens n'ont été aussi forts. Si j'avais pu imaginer que grâce à eux, je me découvrirais moi-même et aurais un rôle au-delà de mes espérances, qui m'aiderait à me surpasser : non pas celui de sorcière, mais celui de femme, d'amie, de mère.

Aujourd'hui, je vis un rêve, et ils m'ont aidée à le construire, ils en font tous partie. En regardant en arrière, je ne suis pas sure que si les circonstances avaient été différentes, j'aurais fait les mêmes choix. Mais la vie ne se construit pas avec des « si », car sinon l'on arrête de vivre.

Lorsque j'ai retrouvé le Monde la Magie, ce fut comme une seconde naissance.

C'était il y a si longtemps… 15 ans. 5475 jours. Une éternité.

THE END…

Alors me voilà finalement avec le dernier chapitre de Bring me Back To LIfe...

Snif, je suis toute triste, c'est la fin d'une belle aventure pour moi... J'ai mis bcp de coeur à écrire cette histoire, mais chaque chose a une fin...

J'espère que celle-ci sera belle :D

Je vous remercie tous, et vous fais un énooorme bisou…


End file.
